Amy's Inbox
by Alex Almighty
Summary: Amy sends one email that starts many conversations with none other then the Kabras! The story records all their contacting before Medusa's Plot including Vesper's Rising in Ian's perspective! Find out what happens during the times out of the books.
1. Amy Makes the Move

**HELLO OUT THERE (echo)! I have been reading and checking the 39 Clue Fanfics everyday since June and have finally became a member now! I made this Fanfic because:**

**1) **I wanted somebody who has often updates.

**2) **Though I loved all the stories out there, sometimes I confuse them with the real series. I wanted a story that takes place in between now and Vesper's Rising that would coordinate well when the actual book comes out. Kind of like the Black Book of Buried Secrets.

**3) **I wanted a story where the author knows what an actual boy thinks about situations so the story could stay in character easier.

**4)** I didn't want another cliche story and I LOVE the series!

**If I wanted all those things, I had to write one myself, so I finally got an account. I will update at LEAST once or twice a week (but probably WAY more) until the Vesper's Rising releases!**

And I know this might shock you so much you will go into a coma... but I don't own the 39 clues. Do I legally own anything in this world? I really don't think i do.

**I now present, Amy's Inbox...**

It is a month after the hunt and I, Amy Cahill, have started high school. The hunt built my confidence immensely. Facing such a big matter of life and death, I honestly laugh at the day to day high school drama I face now. The funny thing is, I completely redid myself image going to a new school even though I still have kept my same shy personality.

There is one thing I know for sure... after saving the world, normal activities like sitting behind a stubborn brother while he watches ninga tutorials on Youtube is really aggravating.

"Please Dan! I have to check the news report, my email, and our class website for homework. Can you please watch these videos on your ipod or something?" Dan didn't move. He just started at the screen practicing air punches. He was SO going to knock something down!

"Dan..." I repeated slowly, "I need to check my Webkinz!"

THAT got his attention. He looked at me with a comical smirk. "Did you say, Webkinz?" he said smiling even bigger. I laughed. "Yes, I said Webkinz; but I was only getting you to look at me. Now scootch!," I said, playfully pushing him out of the chair.

"Okay, okay," he relented walking to the area where we kept our ipods, "I'll go check what Nellie is making for dinner." With that, he grabbed his ipod, did what looked to me like a yoga pose, and somersaulted out of the room making "high-yah" noises with his mouth.

"You sound like those dramatic tennis players when they hit the ball," I called after him. I heard his weird laugh from the kitchen. I sat down smiling, the computer was mine at last. The Internet browser popped up on to my home screen, Yahoo News. I scrolled through the top stories like I always do. I liked to be updated about what was going on in the world, it was addicting. Suddenly, I saw a name in one of the headlines that I will never forget, Isabel Kabra. My thoughts went wild! "Goodness! PLEASE don't tell me she has escaped from jail," I begged no one in particular. Me and Dan had been invited to Isabel's trial, but we had refused. We didn't want to get involved.

The intro read; "We all know that the rich Isabel Kabra has been behind bars for over a month for the murder of certain victims whose names the government has kept confidential. However, we go behind the scenes and discover the impact it has on the celebrity's family."

I took a deep breath. Well, she didn't escape, that was comforting. The picture was of an unaware Natalie and Ian in a coffee booth. They had on five hundred dollar sunglasses as they sipped there lattes. I laughed, I might be a millionaire, but I still buy my sunglasses at the dollar store and decorate them with stick on rhinestones. Trust me, people don't really know the difference. I looked at the picture again, it would be annoying to have people take you picture throughout the day without you even knowing. Immediately, I clicked on the "Read Full Article!" button. This article was about to answer a question I have honestly been wondering myself...

If you have used Yahoo News you probably understand that the bloggers write an intro that really gets your attention and then the actual article is five pages when it can easily be summarized in three sentences:

1. The kids, "who just returned from a month trip in the Caribbean", were still cool and collected even after Isabel's arrest.

2. Their father went into hiding (it is rumored in Brazil) only hours after his wife's trial.

3. Ian had stepped in to the family's business, a multi-million art dealership, and the company has taken off even more.

I hate to admit it but I was worried about how they would do on their own. Even if they are the most unfeeling and smooth kids on earth, if I were them I would feel lost. I remembered when I had cornered Natalie and convinced her to hand me Isabel's bracelet on the hunt. Before I left, she had asked me to tie her up so that her mother would not know how easily I had got the charm from her. She respected her mother, but she lived in fear of her. My parents have died but at least I know that they had loved me. I was overcome with pity for her.

And Ian... he was responsible for Natalie as well as their family business, finances, education, and basically everything in his life. That was a huge burden to carry and still remain "cool and collected." Not to mention that the members of the Lucian branch were furious that he let the clues slip through his finger after 500 years of dedication and sacrifice.

I did not know when the Vespers would rise and we would see any of the clue hunters again so I decided to do something that would start a long process...

I logged on to amycahill at gmail and I addressed an email to the Kabras (their art dealership contact info had been in the article)...

...this was gonna be awkward...

**I never realized how hard the Fanficers have to work for random strangers enjoyment. I will update tomorrow so stay tuned and comment! (I never said please) Comments make my life happier!**

**I hope you liked it so far.**

**Where Adventures Begin…**

**Alex Almighty**


	2. Ian Answers

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I only got only six so far but it made me so happy I ran two miles! I am not even joking! I go on the treadmill and ran when I am happy! When I am really angry I dive under my bed and shove my Halloween candy in my mouth. It is not a very good way of coping with my feelings but that is what I do!**

**Yes, it is my first Fanfic. I am coming out with another this week. Ya, I know two in one week!**

"Thank you mam, I'll e-mail you a picture of the Picasso piece before you come in and see it tomorrow. I hope you will love it as much as I do and will consider purchasing it." I hung up the phone. I did not understand abstract art... who would want it anyway? I could make this this painting and sell it saying it's from Picasso and Natalie says my paintings make her want to regurgitate (that's a scientific word for puke)! I convinced myself not to actually sell fake paintings, the less Isabel the better. However, charming old lady's into buying paintings nobody else wants is my specialty. Now I have to find time for my online education course, polo practice, meeting with another client, and so much more

I was all alone in my big extravagant office... well, Vikram's office which I had been calling my own since he went into hiding. Before I could let my thoughts wonder to far, I snapped a picture of the lady's ugly painting on Photo Booth and logged in to my work email. 107 unread messages! I made a mental note to hire approximately three more secretaries. I was about to press "compose message" when a name caught my eye.

Not just any name, Amy Cahill's name!

I clicked on the note mind racing, why on earth would she e-mail me? The note simply read:

"Dan and I saw an article about you guys on Yahoo News. Sounds like you guys are busy. We know this note is random but we just wanted to check in to see how you guys were doing in Britain. Fiske told us how you were granted official Madrigal status. That is great! Hope you are fine!

-Amy"

My heart skipped a beat. They had actually wondered how Natalie and I were. Now I had to reply somehow. I didn't want to sound snotty like Isabel had trained me to be, I wanted to sound normal. I realized something; over email I did not have the British accent or the fancy clothes... just my words and thoughts. I could even think in a Scottish accent and nobody would know! What if Amy had written her note in an Italian accent! I wondered if she had a good Italian accent... honestly, I have to control my crazy thoughts like a true Kabra.

Well, the message was meant for Natalie too. Lately, she has been doing tons of shopping, schoolwork, and anything that would distract her mind from our parents. The poor girl was only twelve. I crossed my right foot on to my left and flipped open the sole of my shoe. A variety of buttons were underneath. I pressed the one with the N on it. Natalie's shoes were like this too and would vibrate when I wanted to see her. We used them for communicating. A couple minutes later she strutted into the room eyes shining. She looked happier then I have seen her for a long time. I braced myself.

"I am sooooo glad you buzzed me (that was what we called the shoe communication method)! I was just about to come in myself!" she exclaimed. "I just thought of a wonderful idea!" She plopped a pink sparkly notebook on my desk. "Open it to the seventh page," she said confidently.

I flipped to the page. There was a (pink) blueprint of a elegant high heel shoe. I studied the dimensions. "Natalie, this is genies idea!" I said. "Woman in busy cities could walk to business meetings in these, then adjust them when they reach their destination!"

I was thrilled to see her so happy for once. "The adjustable high heel," she said said to make it official. "I just thought of the idea and I just KNOW people will buy this! I would! It eliminates the hassle of having to change shoes seventeen times a day!"

"Ya! Everyone has that problem!" I joked. She did not seem to realize that I was being sarcastic. "You should get a patent, talk to famous designers, and make a prototype! That idea can really go somewhere," I said with enthusiasm. She beamed, scooping up her notebook and taking her bedazzled phone out of her skirt pocket. "I buzzed you in so you could see this email," I said before she could call one of her agents. "I need your help. I do not know how to reply." I turned the computer screen around so she could see the email.

Natalie looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess we need to get on the peasants friendly side. Well… I guess we can't call them peasants anymore when they are millionaires." She seemed sad at this thought, she really loves calling people names. "But either way, we have to get along well since we are sharing the clues and especially since we are in league with the Madrigals. I guess being in contact with them will make it less awkward when we have to see them again. Just try to be casual, give them your real e-mail."

"Thanks Nat! See you at dinner," I said as she left. There was pink glitter from her notebook left on my desk. I have always hated glitter, it gives me headaches. What kind of guy likes sparkles anyways besides figure skaters (they are a whole different category)? I brushed the pink glitter from her notebook off my desk and pressed the reply button. After thinking awhile, this is what I wrote:

"Hello, Ian here. We are doing fine. Natalie has just decided to invent an adjustable high heel shoe. We are still brainstorming a catchy name for the line. Any suggestions? Yes, we have been pretty busy lately. Right now I am selling an abstract Picasso painting. If you ever need any art just call! This is my work email; feel free to reply at my personal email, poloboy11 at kabraco. How have you guys been doing?"

How was that for casual? I sounded normal... as if the clue hunt had never happened. The one paragraph had a half hour of thought behind it, but they would never know that. Sighing I sent the email. As soon as I sent it I wondered if I should have included Natalie's address too. And as for my personal email... the name sounded so kiddish and lame. Maybe I sounded too friendly out of the bat... But I had already sent it.

**-By the way, I have nothing against guy figure skaters. I actually know one who does it with his twin sister and almost went to the last Olympics. He is very manly.**

**-Do you have any suggestions for the name of Natalie's shoe line? Leave them in the comments. Wait till you see what Dan thinks it should be called.**

**-It Is true, Ian and Natalie were both granted with Madrigal status. This is revealed in Mission 10 on the website.**

**-If you read Amy's note in a heavy Italian accent it is soooo funny! I triple dog dare you to scroll up and do it!**

**-REVIEW like there is no tomorrow!**

**Where Adventures Begin...**

**Alex Almighty**


	3. Dan Makes his Mark

I took another bite of dinner thinking about the single message I had sent that day. In it I had said "Dan and I" to make it sound less awkward, but I had been the only one who saw the article. I was planning to tell Dan well we ate. Why? Because his mouth was jam-packed with food so he hopefully wouldn't be able to actually reply to what I was saying.

"Yum," Dan said spitting food all over the table, "I don't know what these fried banana things are but they are good!"

"Thank you," said Nellie cheerily, "they are fired plantains not bananas! It is a Puerto Rican dish called tostones. The secret ingredients? Adobo and freshly crushed garlic! My mom used to make them all the time."

"They are delicious," I said, "they sort of taste like french fries." Everyone nodded in agreement. I froze suddenly, staring at tiny frog that just hopped onto the edge of Nellie's plate, she didn't even notice, she was staring at her iPod screen. Nellie HATES slimy creatures!

I was about to warn Nellie when I looked up at Dan's frustrated face. He looked like he had just remembered something and was going to explode. He was banging his hand on his forehead resisting the urge to scream. His eyes said, "Distract her!" I have learned not to question him over the years.

"Hey Nellie," I asked way too quickly, "when is the last time you have seen your mom anyway?" I realized she never really talked about her family life much. What if she had siblings or something?

"I saw her and my family two months..." she started to say. I saw another frog jump out from behind a glass. What the heck did Dan do this time?

"Nellie, you should... schedule a visit with them this weekend! " I interrupted way too cheerfully, swinging my arm like a jolly lumberjack (yep, you heard me right). Dan stifled a laugh as he hid the two frogs under a napkin.

She gave me a strange look like she is worried about my mental health. "Well, they live all the way in Puerto Rico and you are my family too! I have to take care of you since..."

"Nellie Gomez! Seriously, even if they do live far away, you need to be with them more! Don't let us tie you down! We have Uncle Fiske to watch us too!" I yelled this as if I were giving a vigorous pep talk. Uncle Fiske was in his study at the moment. Once he got started on his work... he wouldn't leave for anything, even dinner.

"Ya Nellie," said Dan, finally coming to my aid, "don't let us get in the way of your family time. I say you visit them this weekend." He was a better actor then me on short notice. He was used to distracting other people... and himself when it came to his homework.

"But..." Nellie protested! Three freaking frogs came into view!

"Nellie we're fine!" Dan and I exclaimed at the exact say time.

Nellie frowned but then slowly smiled. "You guess you are right guys," she finely realized, "I guess I will go see them this weekend!" Dan and I cheered, we were genuinely happy for her. "Maybe you could see them sometime too," she added. "I'll go schedule a flight right now!" She cleared her plate and walked out of the room smiling. Even if I hadn't been desperate to distract her, I would have eventually convinced her to visit her family. I knew she had wanted to see them! She had been working so hard for us... she needed a break! I turned to Dan expectantly crossing my arms. I gave him my signature "explain yourself" face. He was scrambled around franticly, finally catching the last frog in his hands.

"Well," he began after taking a deep breath, "Remember when my friend Izek came over? Well he found out that Mason has a cousin who lives by Cricketer Lake saw a frog lay eggs two weeks before. So basically, we biked to Cricketer Lake and found a bunch of tadpoles! I put them in my waterproof lunchbox so we could take them home and I hid the tadpoles under my bed. I guess I kind of forgot about them... but they became frogs now and were able to jump out! Isn't that cool?"

"Dweeb," I sighed, "you are so lucky I saved you. Nellie would have ate you alive! She despises frogs! You are going back to the lake and releasing those frogs tomorrow morning! We have no pond or lake near our house for the frogs shelter so if you released them now depending an the surface area of there skin, the morning dew could freeze one of their veins. That could lead to long term blood problems for the frog."

"Okay, okay," said Dan sadly. I could tell he was cooking up a plan in his head to not let them go. "Someone who just saved the world shouldn't be such a super geek!"

"Someone who just saved the world shouldn't wear Pokemon boxers," I laughed.

"Watch it sis, I know kung-fu," he retorted in some weird accent. He dumped the frogs in the tall vase at the center of the table. That was good for now, they couldn't escape and Saladin couldn't reach them. I grabbed our dishes and washed them in the sink along with Nellie's. Leave it to me to be stuck with all the work. Dan sat down at the the laptop.

Well.. so much for telling him at dinner. I guess now was the best time. "By the way, when I was on the computer, I saw a news article about the Cobra kids," I revealed standing behind Dan. So what if I had just sent them an email, I was definitely not gonna drop their nickname when talking to my little brother. I summarized the article to him.

"Dang, that must be kinda hard for them," he replied. So far so good...

"Ya! That is why I sent them an email..."

"You what?" he yelled almost falling out of his chair. Then he calmed down a little. "Well that is... interesting. I guess they probably don't have anyone to really be friendly to them. Even if the Kabras... I mean Cobras... do have half the world. Not to mention they are Madrigals now." I was surprised. He had taken it well. "So did they reply?" he asked.

"They might have by now. Want to check?" I said casually. But really, I was dying to see what Ian had written.

"Sure," he said, "I wonder how the heck they are going to reply. This will be good..." He logged in to my email. Wait, logged into MY email! How on earth had her gotten the password? Note to self, change ALL my online passwords. (I have the same word as all my passwords)

Dan read the email with a laugh. He rarely reads but when he does he can read it incredibly fast. "His personal email is poloboy11! Lame!"

"Don't be talking," I reminded him with a giggle, "yours is DanTheNinjaMan!"

"Okay, I guess we should reply. I'll just go through all the questions and answer them," he said starting to type.

"Allright," I said, "but first let ME read it!" I read it over three times. I don't know why, I guess I didn't want to miss any words that might have a hidden meaning. "It's great that Natalie is making shoes. She is probably a natural; I mean an adjustable heel... genius. Perfect for busy woman throughout the day! But for what to name them... I am clueless! "

"I say that Natalie names them TOY-B's," stated Dan. "It would be the perfect!" I stared at him questionably. "TOY-B stands for, 'Tower Over Your Boyfriend!' he explained. I mean seriously, girls think boys like high heels! Well, boys don't like it when their girlfriends are taller then them!"

"And you know this how..." I laughed.

"Oh, I am very observant," he said grinning. "I say we should tell them how much we want to buy a Picasso now."

"But we hate abstract art," I said confused, "a pre-schooler can draw better paintings!"

"Exactly," he said smirking. He started typing looking pleased. "I say we try to get on a casual basis with them."

"Just don't be to casual with them! It's MY email anyway. Give them your own address! On second thought... just let me type!"

He concentrated on typing. "No way, I want to type…. perfect!" His eyes looked at his work.

"'Okay, let me see what you wrote first..." I said looking screen. But it was to late he had sent the message! With dread washing over me I read what he had sent. "Dan! You are soooooooooooooooooo dead!"

* * *

**I wasn't going to update already but I saw all the comments and went ahead! Continue with the feedback!**

** I updated three times in four days! Pretty good if I do say so myself…**

**What Dan did with the frogs… that is based of what I did two years ago. I am almost exactly like Dan so I am coming out with a new story soon from his perspective.**

**From now on I will have facts of the day. This way we can keep our memories on the series refreshed for book 11! **

**FOTD: Dan really does were Pokémon boxers. This is proved in the BBOBS (coolest abbreviation ever). Also, he has broken twelve bones since kindergarten and has kept all of the casts for his collection.**

**I need more suggestions for Natalie's shoe line! If you have a brain... please contribute. You don't have to be a member to review!**

**Where Adventures Begin...**

**Alex Almighty**


	4. What Curious Cahills!

**Sorry people, Dan's email won't say, "Ian I love you!" That is too cliche for one of my stories.**

* * *

My amber eyes shot open. "Stupid nightmares," I grumbled stretching in the dark. My nightmares usually involved my mother, father, or a certain girl I wish I hadn't betrayed. I tried to sit up quickly but my head hit something... hard. Feeling around I realized I was under my bed! Chuckling, I pulled myself out; I must have fallen off my bed and then rolled under it in my sleep. I slipped on my velvet red slippers lazily and put my hand on the smart wall. The smart wall scanned my hand then sprang to life like a giant computer screen.

The smart wall is probably my favorite gadget in the house. You can change the color or design of the wall whenever you want, scroll through pictures, write reports, check email, watch movies, whatever you want. I wish I had time to do all that. I touched the calender button and scrolled through the day's schedule. Darn, I forgot about the report I had to do on King George the Sixth for my online course. It was due in a only two hours. I had to meet with eight clients, go to a THREE hour polo practice, and to call Jonah. I was trying to convince Jonah to take me on a tour of the Janus stronghold in Venice. For once the trip would not be about stealing clues, but looking for ideas to improve the art dealership.

Still in my pajamas, red plaid pants and a plain white undershirt, I shuffled downstairs. Natalie was already at the table fully dressed in a hot pink dress and wide awake. "Ian! Finally you are up! It is already eight o'clock!" I just shrugged tiredly as the butler sat a plate of blueberry waffles drenched in butter in front of me. All I could think about was how _normal_ kids were probably still sleeping. "Somebody is tired," Natalie said rolling her eyes as she filed her nails.

"I did not sleep well last night," I explained, pulling over a laptop that was on the table. We had laptops sitting all over the house. I had to do research for my report. I squinted at the screen to make sure I was reading to print correctly. I was! King George the Sixth had a stutter! Impossible! A king in the British royal family could not possibly have had a stutter... a queen maybe, but not a king. I read about more about him slightly intriqued. The king reminded me of Amy.

The website read, "_At first impression he was a shy man with a stammer, but upon closer inspection he was a courageous, dedicated, determined, and compassionate man who became a source of strength for his subjects the world over._ His stutter was due to being abused as a child. _He knew that his greatest pleasure in life was spending time in the country, leading the quiet life away from all his official duties. He was adamant that he would marry a woman who loved family and the quiet life as he did. He found such a woman. Bertie's elder brother, signed the Instrument of Abdication paving the way for Bertie to become King. He was not pleased at the prospect, as he did not wish to be King. Nonetheless, he dutiful took the throne. There were many who did not believe he could handle the job because he was perceived to be rather unintelligent due to his stammer. He and his Queen refused to leave London even after Buckingham Palace was bombed. Instead they stayed tirelessly making daily visits to the victims who had lost their homes. They lived as their subjects did. His heart was clearly with the people and the hardships they were undergoing."_

I copy pasted it in to a Word document, changed the wording, put in more adjectives, and sent it in to my online course. I felt like I had just looked inside of Amy's life. Being forced into leadership positions, caring about... everyone. Amy... my email! I quickly logged on.

"Eager much?" said Natalie from over my shoulder. I hadn't even realized that she was there.

"Oh belt up," I said, startling even myself with my word choice, "you know I don't like her!" Natalie raised a perfectly curved eyebrow but didn't reply. There were two emails from Amy. I clicked on the first email. It read:

"Hell-l-o. Of course we are doing fine! Why wouldn't we be fine? Why? Dan came up with a genius idea for the name at Nat-a-alie's shoe line. TOY-B's! It stands for "tower over your boyfriend-d." I am obsessed with Natalie's shoe idea! I want a pair already! Seriously! Me and Dan don't like the Picasso dude, so suck it-t-t! Abstract art stinks! Poloboy11? You have got to be kidding me. That is very fancy and business like! BTW, Dan's e-mail is DanTheNingaMan.

-Love, Amy"

Natalie sat down on the chair next to me giggling so hard that a tear shone in her eye. I just stared at the screen paralyzed. A smile slowly crept on to my face. What the heck had I just read? "You don't really think Amy wrote that do you?" Natalie said through laughs.

"But it's from Amy's email, she had to have wrote it," I replied.

"Wow," said Natalie as she finally stopped giggling, "you can out smart a super computer, but you have always lacked a bit of common sense." She got out a hand mirror and started touching up on her mascara. "You really think those are Amy's words?"

"Well, she did tell Isabel 'suck it' in South Africa," I said desperately defending my case. I remember how scared even I had been. Amy defied the deathly Isabel with such confidence, why couldn't she be confident around me? It was aggravating.

Natalie looked exasperated. She started listing facts. "The note used 'me and Dan' as a subject... major grammar issue. And why on earth would she type her stutter? I noticed it is mostly gone by the end of the hunt anyway. And finally, she called Dan's dreadful idea genius! Only Dan could have wrote that load of clobbers! No one else on earth."

Now that she said that it seemed really obvious. "Hmmm," I said to annoy her, "I don't think Dan's idea was so dreadful. TOY-B's is kind of catchy." I had to give Dan props, creative name.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Ya, TOY-B's is the perfect name!" she said sarcastically. "I'll bet you anything that the second email you got is from Amy saying she didn't write the first." Natalie was right. The next email simply read;

"Just wanted to say, I did NOT send the last email! I'm SO sorry. Dan somehow knew how to get into my email. Just ignore everything that email said. :)

From, Amy"

I laughed despite myself. The Cahill's were so funny the way they annoyed each other yet were so close. "Awwww, her real note doesn't say 'Love, Amy' this time," giggled Natalie bolting out of the room before I could turn around and hit her. How she runs in high heels is against me. Ignoring Natalie's mental lapse, I replied to the email.

"You Cahill's sure are funny. Well, to tell the truth, you share my taste in abstract art. That is why I try so hard to sell the paintings... I can't stand to look at them. I made my e-mail when I was five so don't make fun of it DanTheNingaMan! I must admit I like your taste in shoe line names Daniel. Currently, I am finishing a report about King George the Sixth. (He is an interesting man, you might enjoy reading about him.) Natalie is going to a special private school that focuses on design. However, with my busy schedule I am taking advanced online courses. How has school been for you guys? Are you still going to a public school?

From, Ian and Natalie"

I looked it over, not to bad. For once in life I had stated my actual thoughts! Maybe Dan would warm up to me a bit. I hoped Amy would look up King George the Sixth. She would love reading about him. What was it like where they were anyways. No many how many emails we exchanged, I could never understand the environment they are living in. I wish I could. How is the school day like for them? Their friends? I couldn't help but wonder. The phone rang wildly from another room and a maid rushed it to my hand. It was another photo-shoot offer for a magazine. I pulled up a document on my computer where I had written all my best excuses.

* * *

**-I worked all day on this so please review. It makes me soooooo happy!**

**-Please read my other story, "Dan Cahill's 100 Things to do During Math Class." I personally love it and will update it often.**

**-FOTD: Isabel said something interesting in "Into the Deep." She had said, "Ian is all show. Underneath that superior exterior is a normal boy with his own insecurities." Also, Isabel won't let her children call her mum because "it makes her sound old."**

**-If you Google "did king george vi stutter" and click the first website result, that is where I got the information from. True person. There is even a movie about him now.**

**-I woke up under my bed this morning so… I incorporated that into the story.**

**-Now if you excuse me, there is a jar of unguarded frosting in the fridge that is calling my name.**

**Where Adventures Begin...**

**Alex Almighty**


	5. A Package Deal

I waved good-bye to my friends as I hopped off the bus. I had got three great books from the school library and could barley wait to read them. I had it all planned out in her head. I would get a bunch of warm blankets and read on the hammock chair in our small little sunroom that looked over the pond. Even though the pond was really small, and frozen at this time of year, it was gorgeous! I opened the door to our house and the oddest sight met my eyes.

It was a Friday evening and Dan and his best friend Izek were sitting calmly at the computer laughing. NOT running around like chipmunks on Redbull, NOT trying to carve pool noodles into spears, NOT trying to make a giant batch of Jello in the bathtub... actually sitting down! The only strange thing about the pair was that Dan's whole body besides his head was wrapped in tissues and tape. He looked like a deformed mummy. For him however, that wasn't out of the usual. "What is so funny you guys?" I asked walking over.

"You have to see this hilarious video we made!" yelled Izek over Dan's fit of laughter. I walked over to the computer and smiled at the video on the screen. Dan was chasing around Izek in what I guess was supposed to be a mummy outfit. First Dan chased Izek through the library where everyone was staring at the pair baffled but the librarian. She didn't even look up from her book. She just put her finger over her mouth and said, "Quiet in the library kids!"

Then they ran through the science lab where they knocked down all these test tubes. One of their friends was pretending to be a mad scientist and ordered them out. The best was when they went through the auditorium in the middle of the production Romeo and Juliet. The people in the audience seemed to think it was part of the play and were really confused. Best of all it was in the middle of the marriage scene! During the whole chase there was adventure music playing. It totally added to the comical factor. Dan chased Izek through the at least five other places before they reached the empty hallway. Izek slammed the mummy in a locker or supposedly a "coffin" and looked straight at the camera. "And that, mates, is how to get chased and then capture a rare Mummius Maximus," he said in an Australian accent. The words "The End" came on to the screen.

By the end of the three-minute video I was cracking up. "We just edited it ourselves!" announced Dan proudly. "We made it during our free time... well... when Mr. William's was going to the bathroom during detention duty. I was even able to wear this costume all day because it technically isn't against the dress code! Isn't it awesome?"

My laughter had finally stopped but a random giggle would escape every so often. "Ya, it is hilarious," I admitted. "But honestly, you create so much havoc in your school. Even though it is the funniest thing in the world to watch, you guys need to stop being so rebellious. Eventually, you are going to get in bigger trouble then you already have!"

Dan and Izek just smiled at me innocently as if I were mental. I sighed. "You two are hopeless!" I exclaimed playfully punching Dan on the arm. "Wait till Nellie sees this! She'll love it. By the way Izek, you're late for your indoor lacrosse practice." He looked down at his arm where he had written "lax 4:30" in big letters with Sharpie. Izek never remembers anything... even when it is written all over his arm.

"Oh -!" he yelled. "Thanks Ames, bye Dan!" He sprinted out the door. Dan laughed. "I saw the note but didn't remind him. It was payback for keeping me locked in that locker longer then he was supposed to. We almost didn't get back to class on time! But it was still worth it, the video already got a hundred and thirty hits on YouTube!"

"You posted it on YouTube!" I yelled. "What were you thinking?" I lowered my voice carefully; "This is the kind of carelessness that will lead the Vespers straight to us!"

"Calm down Amy," said Dan, "My whole body and face is covered up in a makeshift mummy suit. You can't tell it's me. Besides, it's posted on Izek's channel."

I sighed. "All right," I said slowly. But still be careful. Check with me first before you post another video."

"Okay Miss Bossy," he laughed. "I will."

Glaring at him, I sat down at the computer. "Email time!" I announced. I had five emails in my Inbox.

I clicked on the new note from Ian. Luckily, Ian didn't seem fazed about Dan's email. Still, Dan wasn't of the hook.

Dan read it from over my shoulder. "Holy gingerbread atomic wedgies!" breathed Dan. "The Cobra is actually human! He has a sense of humor under all that cologne! Of course he has to ruin it at the end with all that talk about education, but still! By the way, what kind of kid makes his email when he is five?"

I laughed. "Apparently a filthy rich kid," I said. "How do you want to reply?"

"Do whatever, I don't really care how you reply. I need to go tell Nellie to look up the mummy video! She is packing for her flight to Puerto Rico tomorrow so she'll probably ignore me at first, but I'll find a way! Actually... post a link to the mummy video! I would LOVE to see their reactions. You have to! That is my only request!" With that said, he did the Egyptian out of the room. He didn't even bother to hear my response.

"Worst Egyptian pose ever!" I called after him.

"I never asked your opinion!" he yelled from upstairs.

Before I replied, I decided to look up King George the Sixth. I discovered that he was this amazing, compassionate leader, however, at first nobody thought he would be a good king because he had a stutter. He preferred to live a small country life then be king, but always attended to his duties. He remained me of myself through out the hunt, forced in to leadership positions. My mind raced. Was Ian trying to tell me something? Was this a sign of some sort? Maybe I am just thinking too deeply. I had almost gotten rid of my stutter anyways! Either way, I found the article really inspiring.

I opened a blank email. One fact was perfect, there was no way I could stutter over e-mail. Unless I typed it out... but who types a stutter? **(A.N. stutter overdoing fanficers)** Just knowing this boosted my confidence. Should I send them Dan's video? Well... I guess a video is the next step to getting to know them. I made up my mind I would. I took a breath and started typing.

"Hello. Yes, Dan and I are are still going to public schools. However, I really can't say Dan is learning anything. Look up "mummius maximus" on YouTube and you would probably agree. Highschool is going well for me. I have made a lot of friends. King George was interesting. I think I am going to get a book about him to learn more. What have you been doing in your free time anyway? Is there a lot of snow in England right now? Boston is pretty frigid. The snow drifts reflect light gorgeously!

-Amy"

I sent the note at the same time the doorbell rang.

There was a package on the doorstep addressed to me. I smiled at the pink tag. Based on where the package had come from, I knew exactly what it was.

* * *

**-I worked all day! There was an ice storm so we had the day off school. This is the first time I have been in an ice storm and it is awesome. The whole city is covered in an inch of ice. You can bounce a basketball on the snow and it won't crack.**

**-Read my other story, "Dan Cahill's 100 Things to do During Math Class," if you want to learn more about Dan's school life. It is very entertaining.**

**-FOTD: Amy seems to show the most courage around Isabel. For example in Into the Deep: "'Can you do that again? I mean, insult me in a really nice way?' Amy couldn't believe the cool, sardonic voice that was her own."**

**-My siblings and me make funny videos together all the time. It is so much fun. Still no good shoe line names. Help!**

**-I think it is funny how majority of the comments for last chapter were about my frosting addiction. If you review from now on I will send you electronic frosting! Today's flavor is strawberry!**

**Where Adventures Begin...**

**Double A**


	6. What should I shoe?

**I changed the end of the previous chapter so you should go back and read it if you have not already. Otherwise this chapter won't make sense. I am really proud about this chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

I walked casually across the large snow draped campus that surrounded my house. I wanted to embark on one more ride before the polo semi-finals that evening. I entered the stables where servants were bustling about tending to the horses. We owned about ten healthy horses and ponies. Our parents used to often take guests riding. Used to.

I led my black steed, Daston, into the open air. His snorts blew clouds into the chilly air. I mounted his saddle with one powerful kick and a shy servant handed me a helmet. As soon as I fastened my helmet, I took off. This was the one place I could be myself, with my horse. Cold wind chapped my face and blew my hair around inside my helmet.

As soon as I was out of sight from the stable I slowed Daston to a trot. Everyday, I would sneak him a sugar cube… I just couldn't help it. Daston was a muscular, stable horse. He had a shiny, black mane and fur and at first looks looked very intimidating. However, I had discovered him to be incredibly friendly. I could beg me for sugar cubes. I took him running about twice every day as well as to my polo practices, training him vigorously.

There was no way I was going to lose the semi-finals tonight. If we won, my team went straight to the championship. I could still hear my father's voice in my head after a cricket match. "Ian, I don't care if you played well. Didn't you notice that your team lost? If you expect a pat on the back, you're not getting one from me!" As Daston reached the entrance to the indoor practice track, I promised myself that I would not think about my parents. Natalie and I were Madrigals now. That was already finalized.

By the time I had finished riding and took a shower I was very refreshed. I walked through the two white marble pillars the lined the entrance to our foyer. Let's just say that Natalie had turned our entire spacious foyer into a shoe designers haven. Paper was taped on the white carved walls in case she got ideas on the fly, girly music floated through the air, and lines of sparkly prototypes hung on the walls. It was the kind of a place where boys like me would not be caught dead in. Despite that fact, I walked up to Natalie.

"Finally you are here," said Natalie happily. "You have to see how my prototypes turned out!" She waved her hand at a table with many designs organized by color. Natalie had been very happy since the day she started her project. She hadn't thrown a wobbler since. I flipped the shoes around in my hands. She had thought of everything, heel boots, platforms, you name it.

"I sent the prototypes to many subjects to test them out and give suggestions before I officially produce them," she stated, carefully watching me.

"Who did you send them to, other designers?" I asked.

"No! Of course not!" Natalie exclaimed as if the very idea was scandalous. "At first I was going to send them to my friends at Guchi and Chanel, but other designers might steal my ideas." She pulled a handbag from under her desk that she used as a backpack for school and pulled out her homework binder. I wondered how she got her homework done with all the work she was doing for "fun." She wasn't exactly a genius.

"Then who did you send them to?" I asked curiously.

"Mainly just close friends," she said with a wave of her hand. "Many maids are wearing them around as well to test their comfortableness. Why I even sent some to Prince William's fiancé!"

"My, you are really being productive!" I said looking at more shoes.

"That pair you are holding is a copy of one of the pairs I sent Amy," said Natalie not looking up from her history assignment. They were turquoise platforms with a silk material that tied like a ribbon in the back. I smiled fondly. Knowing her, she would probably put the heel on the lowest setting.

"Well, she can hardly wear these in winter," I laughed.

"Oh, I'm not daft Ian!" Natalie claimed. In many circumstances, I begged to differ. "I sent her boot heels as well. She is going to review them for me. I need as many opinions as possible before I release many of the models."

"Makes sense," I approved sitting at a computer nearby. As I read Amy's email a mindless smile couldn't leave my face. I couldn't find a single reason why our thin layer of snow should be appreciated. It had always seemed gloomy, cold, and lifeless. Yet Amy, raves about how gorgeously the snow reflected light. Such a little thing. I wanted to go outside at that moment and see if it were true.

I never would fully understand the Cahills. How come they had stayed in public schools and not bought a mansion? Did their fortune mean anything to them? I already knew the answer.

Natalie's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I just had a brilliant idea!" she announced. What if named my shoe line Nat-Attacks or Sparkle-Soles? So cute!" She scribbled her ideas down on a flower shaped post-it note.

An idea popped in to my head. "What about Ca-heels!" I suggested. "That would be so Madrigal of you! And you must admit, it is perfect."

Natalie's glossy lips folded in to a slight pout. "Oh, that's not... Natalie enough though," she whined.

"Allright," I said, "but sleep on it. It is good!"

I turned back to the screen and wondered why on earth Amy would have me look up "mummius maximus." Curiously, I typed in the words. "Natalie, would you mind turning off your music for a moment?" I asked.

Natalie shrugged and did what I asked. "What are you going to listen too?"

"I honestly have no idea," I laughed. Curiously she rolled her sequin-cushioned chair next to me. We were laughing in seconds.

"This is better then 'The Other Guys," I was able to choke out.

"How improper and rebellious!" Natalie tried to scold through giggles. "Dan must have got in loads of trouble and he deserved it too!"

The phone beside me suddenly rang. "Ian speaking," I answered trying hard not to laugh. But as soon as I heard the tone of the maids voice on the other line, laughing seemed out of place, a thing of the past.

"Bad news," said the voice urgently. "It's Daston... something is wrong."

* * *

Speaking of videos, I linked some fun ones in my profile. Yes some random reviewer, the King George Movie is called the King's Speech.

Review! Review! How was this chapter. It is my favorite so far. You? It is shorter, but I worked long to make sure it was good quality. I wanted some more action. The other chapters are to straight forward and bland. Wow, I am seriously criticizing myself...

I just wanted to say that it is takeing all my self contol not to put "dot, dot, dot's" after every sentence! I am obsessed with them...

One of my amigos, looks exactly, perfectly, like Ian! Not the Ian on the cards and in the website (how old is that dude, twenty?) but how I imagine Ian. I just found out he has a model-like sister Dan's age as well! He has a second home in Aruba so I am assuming he is rich too. It would be PERFECT but his personality is WAY different (he is a class clown) and he is not British.

Do you know anyone that reminds you of a character from the 39 clues? Cyber lemon frosting for reviewers. (If you mix lemonade powder into plain frosting or yogurt it is delicious!)

I am going to die if they don't release Vesper's rising soon! Gahhhhhhhhhhh! (That is what our Spanish teachers yells during class when he wants us to be excited about work like conjugating verbs! As if.) I wonder when the exert will come out! Hopefully soon!

Where Adventures Begin,

Alex Almighty


	7. A Little Chat

"That Dan really knows how to make people laugh! Do you ever worry that he might get expelled? England is glazed with snow, but not totally blanketed. I guess it is rather pretty. My polo team made it to the championship, however, something happened to my horse, Daston, only hours before the match. I had to ride a less conditioned horse, Blayze. I think I might have to stay out of the championship to take care of my horse. We don't know what is wrong with him. He is violently sweating in the cold weather, and goes crazy every once and awhile. Worst of all, his feet seem to be paralyzed. I am quite worried and want to care for him myself. Are you guys still living with Nessie and Fiske? Happy Valentines Day!

-I.K."

I felt my face flush against my will. Why? I don't know. I shouldn't be so ridiculous at merely the random mention of Valentines Day. He meant it in a friendly sort of way. Never the less, call me ridiculous, but I was not risking showing it to Dan.

"Nessie?" Seriously? That the nickname for the Lochness Monster! Ian probably meant Nellie. I had to tell Nellie about the name mix-up later... she would laugh her head off. Dan and I had went on Skype with Nellie before school, when she had just arrived in Puerto Rico. She had a younger sister and we didn't even know! Nellie's sister was named Peyton and was about twelve years old.

At first I was really mad about not knowing about Nellie's sister. But then I realized it was probably better that we didn't know before. Knowing about Peyton would just insert her into the sticky Cahill situation. What a sad thought actually... us knowing a person puts them in danger. The life of a Cahill! I was so relieved the hunt was over for now. I was going to Skype Nellie again after dinner and could NOT wait.

I reread the e-mail for about the third time. I didn't want to miss anything. He had horses... interesting. I should have known that though, because I knew he played polo. To tell the truth, I knew nothing about polo. In fact, I had never had the chance to ride a horse in my life! I had always wanted to though. They seemed like such amazing animals. There was one concept that I found interesting. He was willing to stay home and care for his horse instead of going to some important championship. Didn't he have servants who did that? He must really actually care about Daston. Maybe he was... changing a little. Maybe.

I decided to email him back. What a huge decision! Not really. I typed:

"I worry about Dan for more reasons then him possibly getting expelled. :) I hope Daston gets better soon; it is nice of you to stay with him. Yes, we do live with NELLIE and Uncle Fiske, however, Nellie is in Puerto Rico currently visiting her family."

I pressed send and immediately regretted it. Ian had sent me like a whole paragraph and I had sent him like three measly sentences! That's just cold. Only a minute later, a reply popped on the screen. He must have already been on his email! Before I could panic and just log out like the spineless lame-o I sometimes am (don't tell Dan I admitted that), I took a breath and gathered my wits. Before I knew it, I had started a CHAT with a Kabra!

**Poloboy11: "I have never seen NELLIE (sorry bout that) take a vacation before. That is good. Thanks for caring bout my horse."**

At least Ian had gotten Nellie's name right this time. He had said "bout" instead of "about." Was that a little slang there? "Wow Amy." I grumbled to myself. "When you notice something that little, you know something is wrong with your brain."

**AmyCahill: "We keep in touch with her over Skype. We found out for the first time today that she has a younger sister! Is your horse doing any better?"**

**Poloboy11: "And I found out for the first time today that my sister sent you shoes! I have a Skype as well, same user name as my email. I am afraid Daston is still nuts. I can't put my finger on what is wrong with him. I am actually sitting besides him right now. I have been since the end of the tournament."**

Was I about to even THINK about going on too Skype with Ian Kabra. No. Absolutely not! I liked the magical power of typing how it was. He couldn't see me blush; I didn't have a stutter, I couldn't make a too big fool out of myself, all that jazz. Video chat was out of the question. Sorry folks! He must have been sitting beside his horse for like... five hours. He really did care didn't he... about his horse. I tried to imagine him sitting in a stable with a laptop. It was hard. Maybe he was in an animal hospital or something.

**AmyCahill: "That was really nice of Nat. I am wearing a pair a navy blue boots right now. They are surprisingly comfy. Is there anything that could make Daston feel better at all?"**

**Poloboy11: "Daston is on a lot of drugs right now, pain relievers, numbing medications, anti-reflex shots, extra electrolytes, a lot of junk like that. It helps temporarily but he is lying down and is in a really bed state. He is in major suffering. Three vets have came so far but none of them know what to do."**

I didn't know what the heck most of those medical terms were, so I assumed the situation was a bad one. I had to think of something to make him less depressed. I loved horses. Well... like I said I had never ridden one before... but Black Beauty was one of my favorite books.

**AmyCahill: "Why is the horse named Daston?"**

**Poloboy11: "Daston is based of the name Dastan which translates into "trickster." When he was a colt, he used to steal apples from my hand when I wasn't looking."**

Aw... now I was depressed. We HAD to get off the horse topic. I tried to think of a different topic but guess what I thought of? Nada, zilch, nothing, zero... you get the point**.**

**AmyCahill: "Awwwww... that is so sweet."**

Eek! I had to take that back! Was there a "delete last message" button anywhere? Of course not. I sounded way too... I don't know. You know?

**Poloboy11: "Another vet is here with blood sample results. I should probably go."**

At the EXACT same moment we both typed;

**PoloBoy11: Bye!**

**AmyCahill: Bye!**

It was kind of creepy so I quickly typed something else. But then the SAME thing happened!

**Poloboy11: Jinx!**

**AmyCahill: Jinx!**

At that point, I just logged off.

**Poloboy11: user logged off**

**AmyCahill: user logged off**

Wow... just wow. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. And there you have it... I had had a casual conversation with Ian Kabra. I couldn't believe it. He was a Madrigal now though... so I shouldn't be TOO scared.

I shut the laptop and walked into Uncle Fiske's study. He had so many books! There had to be some ancient medical book about horses somewhere! (That's how many books there were. I mean… there were encyclopedias about an ancient civilization called the Drift-less Pony Empire!)

* * *

"Hey Nellie!" I said smiling into the web-cam. "Hey Peyton!"

Nellie was sitting in a hammock on her bright house's porch. Peyton was leaning over Nellie's shoulder looking at the screen with a big smile. She had on some kind of manga shirt on and ripped jeans. Peyton had the world's biggest smile and not once had I seen it go off her face.

"Dan!" I called in the direction of the kitchen. "Nellie and Peyton are on Skype now!"

Dan came in with ice cream bar smeared all over his face and flopped down next to me. "What did you do today Nel?" he asked wiping his messy mouth on the sleeve of his black under armor.

Nellie cringed visibly, and then gave a smile of relief. "Well, I'm not doing the laundry... so wipe away kiddo!" she laughed.

Yeah... I, Amy Cahill, was probably doing the laundry. Sigh.

"I caught up with a lot of relatives today," she said happily. "I didn't realize how long it's been since I have seen my aunts and uncles. I haven't seen some off them since I started training to take care of you! We went to the beach today and I finally got a tan! I wish you guys were here, the weather is so nice."

I stuck my tongue out at her teasingly. "Lucky, it is cold here in Boston."

"I second that motion!" Dan said. "I wonder if there is a physical way to jump through a camera and land in a different place." He looked truly thoughtful and out of it. All of a sudden his eyes trained excitedly on Peyton's shirt. "Are those the main characters from Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" he practically yelled in my ear.

Peyton's face lit up, from under her blond choppy bangs that had hot pink streaks in them. "Si! You watch that show!"

"Duh!" said Dan. "It doesn't beat Pokémon but it's beast!"

Nellie groaned. "I thought I was going to escape the Pokémon theme song when I came to Puerto Rico, but that is basically all that was playing since I got here!"

"Gotta catch them all!" burst out Peyton and Dan together.

I groaned too.

One, because the song was annoying after hearing it like three hundred and two, it is always fun to groan every once in a while.

"Hey Nel?" said Dan randomly. "Can I get a tattoo of a Pokeball… or maybe an M for Madrigal? That would be tight! Oh, no, no, a ninja star! Definitely a ninja star!"

"No way kiddo!" laughed Nellie. "You are 11! Not in a million years. Besides, by the time you grow up, you won't like Pokémon anymore and it would be embarrassing."

"I'll never stop liking Pokemon," protested Dan. "And anyway I would probably get a ninja star. Nobody is ever too old for a ninja star! PLEASE! I mean seriously, you get a nose piercing!"

"Where would you get the tattoo anyway?" asked Peyton. "I mean I approve of the ninja star choice, but I won't ever get a tat in my life! You are loco! They NEVER go away."

Dan grinned crazily, pulled back his sleeve, and held up his wanna-be bicep. Sure, it was a lot stronger and impressive after the hunt and with all the training he does from time to time... but it was still a wanna-be bicep in my book. "I would get it right here, baby," he yelled happily, trying to sound like a jock. "Izek's cousin works at a tattoo parlor so we might be able to get one!"

I really had to do a background check on Izek's family. Those two have given one another one to many ideas. We spent the rest of the night convincing Dan not to even **consider** getting a tattoo, a mohawk, and a piercing.

Fun times... annoying times... but fun...

* * *

**-How did you like it! You better LOVE it because I officially did none of the homework that was due tomorrow. This chapter was way long compared to the others. Please reveiw!**

**-A really good piece of actual plot will be next. But remember, this is more of a filler story in between book 10 and 11!**

**-Sorry, it has been awhile. Maximum Ride. But I finished all the books now so I should be back on track!**

**-What do you want to see more of? Did you like Peyton's character? I liked the name. But honestly, don't you think it is weird how they never mention whether Nellie has siblings in the whole series. Strange.**

**-My brother's middle name is Blayze. The name of Ian's substitute horse. My sister's is Grayce. And my other sister's name is Fayth. All six of our middle names are like that. It annoys a lot of people but I LOVE weird spellings. Do you?**

**- If you are reading this then step 1 of my EVIL PLAN is complete. Yep that is right, I have an evil plan! I'm just mature and you're not. Nah nah nah nah nah nah!**

**-(Insert smart, funny, and witty comment here.)**

**-Check out Dan's Cahill's 200 Things to do in Math. It is my favorite story. Ooh! This fells like free advertisement.**

**-I have an awesome video linked onto my profile. Check it out… I dare you.**

**Where Adventures Begin…**

**Alex ALMIGHTY!**


	8. Hoofbeats and Heartbeats

**Please buckle your seatbelts and keep your hands, face, and feet in the ride at all times. Also, keep your hair to youself. You don't want it blowing into other people's faces.**

**I could repeat this in Spanish, but I won't do that to you. All set? Good. Brace yourself!**

**

* * *

**

I felt like a fraud. But then again... I was a fraud. That was no new news. I kept on trying to change that fact, but the Isabel inside of me was just exploding to take advantage of people. You know that feeling? Of course not. The weird thing was, it was positively the tiniest fib I had ever told in my entire life, yet it was one of the only fibs I felt guilty about. Why? Because it was to Amy Cahill. The most innocent, accepting, and simply pleased person that I had ever met.

There I was, getting my uniform together for the final championship match, when I had told Amy I was going to stay with Daston instead. I really cared about Daston and all, he was the only living thing in my life who had listened to me, but my team needed me as well. Anyone would admit, I was the star player. I knew I would not be as good without Daston though. He seemed to read my mind when we played polo together. I figured nothing bad could happen to Daston in a few hours. I would prepare many servants and nurses to watch over him. I guess I just... wanted Amy to know I wasn't heartless. Because I am not!

Either way, I felt like as lame as a duck. Not the metaphorical lame duck, either, but a real duck that was actually lame, maybe from stepping on a land mine or something.

I heard a little beep from the super wall that indicated that I had received an email. I crossed my fingers hoping that Jonah had finally taken up my request. I would kill to get in to the Venice Janus stronghold. Not literally though. That would be just pointless; I don't believe in killing. However, it was from Amy. The only one person I would rather receive an email from at the currant moment.

"I was looking through my uncle's study, and I found a newspaper article from 1884 about a weird horse disease. It includes side effects that resemble Daston's completely. I TRULY hope that it is not what Daston has because the article looks rather grim. I didn't want to show you, but if it is what Daston has, it must be diagnosed. It is worth looking into. Also, the article was written a long time ago so they might have discovered a cure by now. I attached a photocopy of the article. Good luck Ian!

-Amy"

She seemed so worried for Daston, just like I was. She really did seem to care about everything and everyone. But what had she meant by "the article looks rather grim." Without hesitation, I pulled up the hazy picture of a newspaper clipping. Simply looking at the title, my face fell. Oh. So that's what she had meant.

"The New York Times

Several Valuable Horses In New Jersey Dead

Philadelphia- Feb. 9, 1884

Dr. B Miller, veterinary surgeon to the New Jersey State Board of Health had to put to rest several valuable horses in Camden since the appearance of a rare disease known as azotwina. Dr. Miller said that he had received letters from surgeons all over the country asking about the nature of the disease. All reported the same issues. The animal breaks into a violent sweat, shakes, and is stricken with total paralysis of the hind quarters. If not treated properly within a few days, it is believed that the only way to realive the horses suffering is to put it to sleep. Efforts are being made to have a meeting in Camden at an early date of consultation."

If I was a normal boy, all the color would have drained from my face. However, I just stood there, my face deadly placid. All my feelings were going crazy in the INSIDE. Exactly how long was a few days? It had been two and a half so far! Would it KILL Dr. B Miller to be more specific? Kill. The article had said put to sleep, but to me, that was the same as the word kill. As I mentioned before, I don't agree with killing. Deep breath. Let it out. Press print.

The paper slid out of the wall in to my awaiting hand and I sprinted out of that room exactly like... a bowling ball wouldn't. Sorry, just felt like I needed an analogy there. Caring less about a jacket, I ran outside. The cold wind nipped at my face as I reached the well kept stables. Multiple veterinarians turned toward me as I reached their sides.

I basically thrust the paper into their hands. "Do any of you think that this article could in any way relate to Daston's currant condition. If so, does this azotwina have a cure by now?"

I could barely stand the minute wait as the veterinarians looked over the article murmuring words to themselves. I impatiently drummed my hand on my leg like it was a hyperactive hummingbird wing. Finally, a tall vet in a lab coat probably the main leader, decided to speak up.

"Where did you find this Sir?" he asked staring at the pages.

"It was faxed to me by a... friend," I answered in lack of a better word. Was Amy my friend? I smiled. I think she technically was.

"Well this is an extraordinary piece of history," Dr. Tall explained as if I didn't already know that. He took out a electronic gadget and searched some things. "According to the veterinary database, the disease wasn't ever reported again after 1886. We thought it had disappeared for good. I really hope that is not what your horse has, because there still isn't a cure."

"Is there still a chance? The article said that there is still a chance until after a certain amount of days," I said trying not to to sound to desperate. Daston, covered in velvet blankets, was laying on the ground, breathing hard and raggedy.

"Give us a moment to examine Daston some more," Dr. Tall said. "We can't even be sure if the horse has azotwina quite yet."

"His name is Daston," I said harshly yet smooth. "He isn't just another horse." Where had that come from? I don't know. But if he called Daston "the horse" once more, my head would explode. You see, if this were my own mother, I wouldn't have cared this much. And that just adds to the list of depressing circumstances in my life.

So the plan so far was to find out for sure whether Daston had azotwina or not, and cure him. The plan was simple. Like my second-cousin Phil. But unlike Phil, this plan just might work.

Not able to bare the sight of doctors sticking needles into Daston to take his blood, I went to the other side of his spacious stall. Spotting a laptop in the side of the room, I realized I should probably thank Amy for the article. It would help me take my mind off things at least. Sitting down on the mahogany bench, I logged on tho my email. Apparently, she was already on chat. Sweet.

PoloBoy11: Thanks for the article. It has really helped. There is no cure for azotwina yet but, it may be what he has.

AmyCahill: I really hope not!

Listening to the ragged breathing that was cutting through the air, I had my suspicions.

PoloBoy11: I can't believe you were able to find that article!

AmyCahill: My uncles study has information about every known subject on Earth compacted into a 10 by 10 foot room.

I smiled. I just couldn't help it. I just played in my mind what the funny lines would sound like if she were saying them, adding a slight stutter at the end. Every once in a while she would bloom with a little humor. Last time, it had been when Isabel was trying to kill her. She had to work on her timing. I wanted to answer with a little fun.

PoloBoy11: Wow! Let's put that to the test! Can you find anything that has to do with parakeet fossils?

AmyCahill: That would be interesting! I should search the database!

PoloBoy11: OK but...

That is when I heard it... nothing. The hard breathing that once filled the air had ceased. Daston had almost stopped breathing and each breath was more hollow and slow. I looked at the multiple doctors around Daston. They were staring up at me, their faces pale and white.

"Do something!" I commanded not knowing what to do. I would have ran to Daston's side, but I couldn't bare to look at his limp face yet. I had to collect myself. I took a deep breath and took out my anger by harshly typing on the computer keys sloppily. My words made no sense, but I had a horse to attend to.

PoloBoy11: D slowd breting, gota go

AmyCahill: WHAT! Show me the horse.

I looked at the computer wondering if I had read it right. How had Amy even read my jumbled message in the fist place? That's right. She probably had practice reading Dan's writing.

PoloBoy11: ?

AmyCahill: Just show me the horse. I feel like I could help. I don't know how, but I would like to at least see the horse.

Was she mental! This was serious medical issue and she had probably never even seen a full grown horse in her life. But this was Amy. I owed so much to her already. I switched on the web-cam. Hearing the beep of the heart monitor, I forced myself to go to Daston's side by the vets. The mountainous line that had once shown Daston's normal heart rate, was now a slowly decreasing slope. Poor big guy, he didn't deserve this at all. He was hardworking, obedient, gentle yet fierce. He just happened to be unfortunate. Totally innocent. I sighed a deep breath. I was pumped on adrenaline yet totally calm. I didn't know what I could possibly do for him.

I gazed across the room as two green eyes flickered onto the lap-top's screen. Amy was eagerly, leaning towards the camera surveying the scene. She looked quietly at the heart rate monitor, face pale. I could have looked at Amy forever, but I looked up at the monitor and tried to contain all my inner organs by not exploding. After all, exploding isn't very gentlemen like. The screen contained a straight line.

I leaned back on some tank of liquid behind me, breathing hard, and stared at my horse. "Just back away from him," I whispered to the doctors. If they couldn't save him in three days, they couldn't save them now. It was as simple as that. I was tired of it already.

The doctors didn't even question me and backed up about a yard.

Amy suddenly spoke up, not stuttering once, but with a face as pale as... an albino armadillo. "Look behind you Ian," she almost commanded quietly. I looked immediately and saw the multiple tanks marked with... I am just going to say scientific words.

"This would kill any other horse, but if he's almost already dead, it could be his only chance," she said. I'll admit, hearing her say this scared me.

"Find Dimethylsulfoxide for almost instant anti-inflammatory effects, Methylsufonomethane for connective tissue cross-linking to increase strength and flexibility of the tissue, and Polysulfated Glycosaminoglycan degrade articular cartilage so the other medications spread faster." She said really fast and vigorously. Hearing her say this almost scared me even more.

I whirled around and quick as a flash, picked out the tanks she was referring to. Each had a "danger" label on them.

Mr. Tall stepped out of the corner speaking up. "NO! Do you not think we already tried that! We included some in his IV! Too much on that stuff is dangerous!"

"But to little is useless! And apparently it was useless!" I shot back in a firm tone that nobody could ever argue with. "What now Amy?"

"Insert the last injection into Daston's heart and the first two on the horses rear," she stated, color still drained from her face. I would have laughed at having to insert something in to some thing's butt in any situation but this one. I walked up to the needles.

"This is a life or death situation children!" Dr. Tall complained. He had called me the c-word! He was so in for it!

I glanced at Amy to make sure she was positive. How could she be so sure? What if the doctor was right? Her eyes held the same look they did when she had saved me from falling of Mount Everest. Most fourteen-year-old boys would say that metaphorically, but I am not "most". They shone with such a determination to save somebody else and a rare confidence that only comes out when you really believe something. I would have trusted her with my own life right then, and definitely Daston's.

In a split second, I grabbed the injection, whirled around, threw myself to Daston's side, and sunk the shots deep into his limp figure. It was hard to make myself peirce through flesh but I was determined.

And then there was silence. Amy's face on the web cam was now blushing, hoping she had done the right thing. She was suddenly aware of what she had done. There was doubt in her face, wondering if the one time she had stepped out to be a leader, she had messed up.

I waited for something to happen, every second drawing longer in my anticipation. I took a deep breath and leaned on to the horses side, so that I would feel his heart beat if he started to breathe again. I waited.

Nothing happened.

* * *

**-OH THE DRAMA! Even I am into it. Sigh. It needs more humor though.**

**-I got a lot of reviews last time, so I wanted to make this chapter exciting for everyone. I worked about seven hours on this chapter. It is an extremely long chapter and I worked like never before. I REALLY hope you like it. Please review.**

**-I know it is kinda mean to stop right here, but I could have stopped it when Daston had stopped breathing. That would have been even more cruel! It is a serious challenge to only change perspective every other chapter, but it is just the challenge I need to help me become a more experienced writer.**

**-It was really funny today. For my younger brother's birthday I gave him a white gangsta hat with green skulls on it (he is a messed up kid) and a thing of Coke. He LOVED it. You see, my parents don't buy soda for "safety reasons." As soon my brother opened the box my mom yelled, "Seriously! You bought him soda! I'd rather you buy him DRUGS!" It was hilarious!**

**-Look up "horse azotwina" to see the original New York Times article. It is legit. So are all the medical references. I did lots of research for this story.**

**-I would really like to thank you for all the reviews. I read them all like fifty times and they make me so happy! I give my lowest ninja bow to you! (That is like the equivalent to a bear hug so be very grateful!)**

**-How did you like it? Review fool!**

**Where Adventures Begin...**

**Alex Almighty**


	9. Impossible Questions

**And now ladies and gentlemen... the moment that you have all been waiting for!**

* * *

I was basically leaning into the screen frantically. If anyone walked into the room at that moment, they would seriously think my computer addiction had gone way too far. Silence rang through my ears louder then I manatee choking on a kazoo.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Why would I think now, out of all times in my life, that I was right? The one time I am confident! I felt suddenly weary.

Ian looked in my direction with a smooth, melancholy way that should seriously only be reserved for male models on television. I wonder what show he had stolen that look from. He decided to speak up, finally break the deafening silence. "Hey. The horse was basically already dead," he reminded me softly. "You just tried to save it. It's not like you have anything to do with..." his voice broke off and he cocked his head to the side.

I had heard it too, a faint beep. Another beep suddenly broke the air, a little stronger this time. I clasped my hands over my mouth delighted, my green eyes shining with tears that I didn't have to shed anymore. Ian, who was leaning on the horse, gave me a huge grin and turned his neck around slowly to gaze behind him. We and everyone in the shadows watched as the slack line on the heart rate monitor suddenly gave a lurch. At the next beep, all the vets and maids in the stable started cheering and the tall doctor's jaw dropped in astonishment.

The vets ran to Daston's side to care for him immediately and to keep his heart going. Ian smiled down at the horse patting it on the side affectionately, and stood up, letting the scrambling doctor get to Daston's side. Then he faced me, eyes shining. "Amy Cahill," he said in a serious tone, "you amaze me."

I felt blood rush into my cheeks and I shrunk back into my seat. "I'm just glad that Daston is ok-kay," I said with a shy smile. I was just SO relieved.

Before Ian could reply, the tall doctor tapped him on the shoulder and Ian turned to face him. "Can you please sign these papers to authenticate the diagnoses of this disease?" the man asked in an official yet half-hearted tone.

"Very well," Ian said in such an adult way that it sent shivers up my back. Ian gave him a curt, business-like nod, took the papers in his hand, and turned back towards me starting to browse through the papers. "I don't know how you possibly saved him, but thanks so much," Ian said signing the paper on top. He looked up at me, staring me as much in the eyes as is possible over a web cam. "I will thank you properly on Skype later. Until then... thank you Dr. Cahill." He gave me a salute smirking. Nuts... in the excitement, I had forgotten how perfect his face was.

I laughed trying as hard as possible to act casual. "Until then Dr. Kabra," I smiled, giving a slight salute myself. I saw Ian start to take a sugar cube out of his pocket as the computer screen went black. I just sat there looking at it. Did that really just happen? Did all that drama happen in less then, like, ten minutes? I had to recover mentally.

"I know that the color black is pretty cool and all," Dan's voice came from behind me, "but it isn't worth staring at like it's the last piece of pizza in the fridge."

"It's better then looking at you," I grinned spinning around in my chair toward him. "Hey... why are you in the study?" I asked genuinely curious. I mean DAN in a library upon his own free will! That's when you know the apocalypse is coming!

"I'm looking for an answer to a question I've always had," replied Dan, "and you said that I could find anything in here. This is my last resort. I couldn't find the answer on the Internet at all!"

"What kind of question can't you find on the Internet?" I asked but the back of my mind was thinking, "A Dan question. Duh!"

"I want to know who discovered how to get eggs, milk, and other foods. I mean someone had to be the first one to try them," he said. "Even my teacher doesn't know the answer." Wow, surprise there!

To tell the truth, I had no idea what his question was supposed to mean. "Wow, you have odd thoughts in that brain of yours," I said laughing. "Good luck finding the answer to that!" I closed the laptop and stood up to stretch. Wow, I am just going back to my normal life, while across the sea, a bunch of exciting stuff is happening in a stable.

"But seriously!" yelled Dan. "Who was the first person to look at a cow and say, 'I think I'll squeeze these dangly things here and drink what comes out'?" I laughed at the funny impersonation he used for the voice.

"Well," I said, " you have an odd sort of point. I mean a normal person doesn't wake-up and start tasting things."

"Exactly, he exclaimed excitedly. "Last time I checked people don't say, 'Hm, see that chicken over there … I'm think I'm gonna eat the first thing that comes out if its butt'!" Sadly, it was the most emotional I had seen Dan for a while.

"Sorry to break it to you," I said smirking, "but nobody will ever really know the answer to that."

"Hm," Dan shrugged as if he had not just went on a whole emotional rant, "that's a bummer."

He walked casually out of the study with me as I steered towards the kitchen. There is no sincerer love than the love of food. All of a sudden he spoke up again. Goodbye sweet silence!

"Well... I have a bunch of other questions I have always wanted to know," he chimed.

I opened the kitchen cabinet. Without Nellie cooking, the only already prepared snack we owned had been fun-sized life savors. I didn't even know that those existed! It's cool and all, but I mean, fun-sized life savors? Who's this fun for? Not me. I need ten or eleven of these babies in a row to start having fun. I suddenly realized Dan was speaking.

"For example, is it physically possible to breathe air out of your mouth and nose at the same time? I mean try it! There are so many cool things about our noses besides the whole booger thing. Why is it that when we are humming and we plug our nose, our humming stops? Do people hum through their nose, or their mouths? I don't get it! Another weird thing about the nose is..."

I sighed... when was Nellie going to come back from Puerto Rico? Without her here to share the torture, this was going to be a lo(insert a hundred o's here)ng day. I sat down on the table and put a life savor bag in between Dan and me. I was expecting him to shut up so he could eat but he just kept talking.

"And why do people who don't want to go to hell bury themselves 6 ft. closer?" he continued. "Never understood and never will. When I die..."

Seriously? When I die... I'll be listening to my little brother asking a bunch of pointless questions and get so frustrated I will choke to death on my life savor. Wow. I am going to die eating a life savor. Oh the irony. To cope, I just kept popping and popping those life savors in my mouth like no tomorrow.

* * *

I am glad to report that there was indeed a tomorrow. A tomorrow that started off with a warm shower, and a whole Saturday to spend doing nothing. Just the way I liked it. I blow dried my hair and got into fresh clothes. I felt so clean and perfect with all the tangles were temporarily out of my hair. I frowned; my hair still had split ends though so it needed a trim. There is one thing I will never understand. Why don't the hairs on your arms get split ends? Wow, I'm sounding like Dan. Anyway, I went and curled up in a cozy nook in my bedroom with a book. It was my second favorite reading spot besides the patio.

You know those little benches built in to the wall next to windows? It was one of those with comfortable white cushions, lacy white drapes that fell around you, sunlight cascaded everywhere, and a beautiful view of the frozen pond through the icicle framed window. I could go poetically on about it for the rest of the chapter, but I will spare you the pain. Let's just say that it was so pretty, simple, and relaxing that I could read there forever. I read about half of my new book before I got tired of staring at words. It happens to the best of us sometimes. I put in a bookmark and stood up to stretch and slid over the laptop that was at my feet.

Almost as soon as I opened it a "video call alert" popped onto the screen. From who? You've guessed it! Ian Kabra. I wanted to talk to him and all, but I didn't really want to Skype him for some reason. At least on email you could think about what you are going to say for like an hour before you actually send it. It was much less awkward like that. He could' t see me blush, stutter, or just plain make a fool out of myself. Yet I had Skyped him first to save Daston, so I couldn't very well refuse. And I didn't really want to refuse either. I let the computer's cartoony ring go for ten seconds before accepting the video call. A freaking flawless face filled the screen.

"Hello Amy Cahill," Ian said, his accent making it sounds so much more... proper.

"Hello Ian Kabra," I said imitating a proper British accent with a smile. I gave myself a hundred mental points. I was clever for once, and I didn't stutter. Of course, I still blushed slightly for no apparent reason. Sigh.

Ian laughed. "That was somewhat different accent then mine, but over all ten points!" What the heck was he talking about? I thought it was spot on. I decided I would ask.

"What other-r accent could it have been?" I asked.

"Well," he said looking straight at me, "Well, most British accent speakers don't slightly roll their R's except generally those from areas like, West Country, Liverpool, Northumbria, Northern Ireland, and parts of Scotland." When he saw my confused face he added, "You see, not all "British" accents are the same. Kind of like how many American accents are different."

"Int-t-eresting," I said having nothing better to say.

"Try it again," he said with a smile, waving his hand towards me.

I sighed. "Hello Ian Kabra," I said keeping the tips in mind.

"That was pretty good for a starter! Most Americans have much worst fake accents. Even actors in movies!" he exclaimed.

I grinned at an awesome idea. "I'd love to see your American accent," I laughed. "That would be classic-c!"

"I will attempt one, but expect the worse," he warned. "What should I say?"

"You should say, 'But mister! I want a Popsicle!'... And say it with a whine!" I said grinning. Everything was suddenly much less awkward.

"Here goes," he said with a smirk. "But mister! I want a Popsicle..." his voice trailed of at the end because he started chuckling.

I laughed so hard I was afraid I would snort. "That sounds like a Australian hillbilly," I said between giggles, causing us to laugh even more.

Ian didn't have a loud uncontrolled laugh, but more of a soft, genuine, trill if you know what I mean. When Ian stopped finally stopped laughing, and I almost wished he hadn't. Almost being the keyword.

"So," said Ian, "I know this might sound obvious, but what exactly is a Popsicle."

I admit, I looked at him really weird. "Ser-r-riously?" I asked. "It is basically frozen juice on a stick, and you lick it," I explained.

"Oh!" he exclaimed finally. "Like an ice lolly?"

I giggled a little and nodded. "Yeah. I guess it-t is different in Britain."

"There are many differences," he said. "For example, I thought it was odd at first how American streetlights were green, red, and yellow. Here, instead of yellow streetlights, we have amber."

"Like your eyes," I said without thinking. I blushed a little wondering why I had to say that out loud. I had to say something else. "Are the other colors t-t-he same?"

"Yeah, there's green like your eyes," he said casually, causing my stupid face to blush a little more, "and then there is red like Isabel's eyes." He made fangs next to his mouth making me smile.

"But honestly," he said with a lingering smile, "we are way off track here. I called to thank you for all you did for Daston. I don't know what I would have done if not for you."

Wow, we had gotten of track. I never would have thought that we could hold a natural conversation. I tried to act confident at his compliment, but I knew I was failing a bit. I was starting to think there was something wrong with my bloodstream. All of my blood would rush to my face at every little thing. "Well, I am just glad your horse is fine," I finally said.

"How on Earth did you know what to do," he asked seeing intrigued.

"Well, I have read a lot about horses," I started, "I did a lot of medical research for each symptom, but most of all, it was really just instinct-t."

"Wow..." Ian said, "I wish I had those kind of instincts." He smiled. "Is there anyway at all that I could repay you? There has to be something. Money, a lifetime supply of Nat's shoes, a tropical vacation, a spa getaway, a visit from a celebrity... money." Aw! Another impossible question! Weren't Dan's new curiosities enough?

"You said money twice," I pointed out.

He grinned. "That wasn't exactly an accident."

I smiled and thought for a while. "I really don't want anything," I said honestly. "Just knowing that Daston's okay is reward enough."

"Wow, you are way to humble," Ian laughed. "As soon as you think of something, let me know. I owe a lot to you." He looked directly at me with his swirling eyes and said meaningfully, "Daston isn't the only life you have saved."

Unfortunately, I did not choose now break my regular routine of blushing. I tried to think of something that wasn't too awkward. "I tend to like breathing things alive when I'm around," I said smiling shyly.

"Fair enough," he complied. "I guess it is time for me to prepare for the championship. Daston still has to recover, so I have to ride Blayze."

"Well good luck," I wished him. "You have to tell me how it goes later."

"I will," he said smiling. "Good bye love."

"Do not call me love!" I exclaimed exasperated. But the screen had already gone black.

"Um, no offense," Dan yelled from the neighboring room, "but I would never even THINK about calling you that." Wow, I must have said that louder then I had anticipated.

I smiled, after actually being able to carry out a non-forced conversation with Ian, I was surprisingly in a even better mood. "But brother dearest!" I replied back. "I know you do in that brain of yours!"

And we both stared laughing.

* * *

**-Want to know what I have always wondered? Well, I am going to tell you anyways. What would happen if everyone in the world flushed his or her toilet at the exact same time? You got to admit, that is pretty intriguing. Maybe we should all set a time to do it. Hmm, there probably wouldn't be enough of us though and the whole time zone thing is confusing.**

**-I'm starting a blog like thing on my profile so head on over there to where the party is at! I will update that baby at least twice a week or so. Also, I became a beta reader.**

**-Now THIS is an extremely long chapter. 3,000 words! They keep on growing! Of course other stories can go even higher, I don;t know how they do it. I worked even harder because I wanted to add a lot of funny jokes in there, and as much story for you as possible. This is Oscar winning material right here, and appropriately enough, the Oscars happened this weekend. I worked for HOURS on it.**

**-Do you have any questions about the world? What was your favorite one of Dan's? This was my favorite chapter of all time so far. Was it yours?**

**-Please review! REVEIW, REVEIW! That is like the first time I have ever said please, so I deserve it.**

**-I have like fifty funny stories I could tell you, but I want to go to bed. Just check my blog.**

**Where Adventures Begin...**

**Alex Almighty**


	10. Like Baby, Baby, Baby, OH!

"You astonished us all with how you came through and preformed tonight," the reporter said to me solemnly. "What is it that encouraged you to put your a hundred and ten percent into this match?"

I flashed the camera a confident smile. "Well, first of all," I said raking my mind for something to say, "I really wanted to prove to myself that I could pull through till the end. Also, many dedicated friends have inspired me along the way." That has to be like the perfect answer that every reporter would die to put on television.

"What a brilliant young man you are!" the reporter exclaimed. "Many professional teams were scouting you today, hoping to recruit you in later years because of your amazing leadership skills! What is the key to leading your team?"

"Being a leader," I totally whipped up, "you must be a good example. You can't tell others to something, if you don't do it yourself. You have to make sure your teammates respect you as a person." Yeah... I was pretty good at the whole sermon thing.

The reporter beamed at me. "I am Paige Turner, with the Britain Sport Network," she said into the camera, "and this concludes our tonight's broadcast." I excused myself from the reporters and ran up to my teammates. They cheered and slapped me on the back as we paraded to our horses.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I had just walked into the door and was sprawled on a luxurious couch watching Natalie do her hair in a mirror. Pretty exciting stuff!

"I am glad you won your match and all but eww!" said Natalie. "Go take a shower this instant! You are... sweating!" She cringed as she said the word.

I couldn't help but smirk. "No matter how much Old Spice I drown myself in, I am bound to sweat once and a while," I said coolly.

"Well then go sweat in the shower!" she insisted.

As if I wasn't already going to do that! I smiled at her smugly and stepped into our elevator. On the ride up, I leaned against the railing exhausted. I had put all my worth in to the polo game and it had so paid off. They had even covered it on television because it was the championship, and my team's picture would be on the newspaper. I had a pleasant shower that completely refreshed me, and then got changed in to some casual clothing (or at least what I considered casual). I sat outside at a white marble bar that was located on a modern looking balcony with my laptop. Though the sun was shining brightly, it was extremely chilly. The wind wasn't as harsh as it had been last week and a lot of the snow was melting already. All the wind I breathed in was fresh and crisp. Add in a warm drink and a blanket, and it was perfect.

"Can I get you anything?" asked a waiter properly.

"I'll have a double cappuccino, half-caf, non-fat milk, with enough foam to be aesthetically pleasing, but not so much that it leaves a moustache," I replied.

The waiter scribbled furiously on a pad on his hand and hurried off. The first thing I did was check my email. Just seeing who the first message was from made my good day soar even higher. No, it wasn't from Amy, I knew what you were assuming. It was from a kid that shares a name with a famous prophet! I couldn't help but wonder, how is the name Jonah gangster in anyway? However, I don't claim to be educated in the field of gangsterism so I keep quiet about it.

It took a couple readings for me to completely comprehend what he meant with all the slang. However, I was disappointed to find that the email wasn't the jolly agreement to take me to the Janus stronghold that I expected. Then again, it kind of was. I suppose the only way to really explain it is to show you what the email read.

"Yo Ian! Zup homie! Haven't heard from you in forev! Whats the dillio? I am sad to say that even I can not get into the Janus hq. My mom isn't exactly getting my grill. My pops and I have had to flee from concert to concert or she will bust us up! We let the clue hunt just slip out of our fingers 'corrdin to her. But cuz, I have want to get in the hq too and u r just the man to help. I think we should team up, u know? That would be pretty fly! Should we do this fo rizzle? J-Dub"

I could relate to Jonah for once. The dude was being locked out of his own branch similar to how I am. And his mom... we are starting to have more similarities. Well, both of us really wanted to get into the Janus stronghold in Venice, and as far as I was concerned, we were going to get in!

"Your latte sir," announced the waiter coming out from behind a wall made of obsolete glass. I noticed that the cream was mixed in a tad too much but for once in my life... I didn't say anything.

I got out my cellphone and called Jonah, hoping he'd answer. I had called him once before, but the line had been busy so I had left a message. After about a million and seven rings, he finally picked up the phone.

"Yo! This is the Wiz-Kid!" he said. "Who's hitting me?"

I am not really that ashamed to say, I didn't really get it. "How am I supposed to know who is hitting you?" I inquired. "Are you in trouble?"

"No dude, chillax. I mean who's calling."

"Oh. It's... Ian," I said.

"That's spanking!" yelled Jonah. "Are you on board with the plan dog?"

What was it with him and forms of pain? "Um, yeah. But can I ask you a quick favor?" I said. "Is there any way you can tone down the slang a tad?" I hoped I didn't sound too lame.

"Yeah..." Jonah said almost... releifed, "sure."

"Thanks," I said with a laugh of gratitude. "So what time do you want to meet in front of the stronghold? We can find a way to get into to that thing easily! I have thousands of files that could help."

"Perfect!" Jonah said. "That's just what I wanted to hear! I am sending a link of the flight times now. What works out for you?"

It was almost creepy! He sounded so different when he wasn't enforcing his gangster image. Together, we planned up a storm.

* * *

"You did!" cried Amy happily. "That's wonderful!" She clasped her hands together on her lap with a big smile on her face.

"What's wonderful?" I asked with a smirk. "That I won my polo match or that Jonah and I are finally meeting up?"

"Both," she said with a tiny laugh. Is there a word for when someone doesn't full out laugh but talks with a amused edge in their voice? I need to discover that word. "I am just so thrilled that you and Jonah can get to know each other better and team up! It may be small, but un-n-ion between the branches is just what we need!"

I smiled at her. She got so excited about little things like that. "Do you want to something odd?" I asked suddenly.

"How odd-d?" she asked with a grin tugging at her lips.

"Well," I started, "I asked Jonah if he could talk less gangster because I kept on misunderstanding what he was saying."

"How polite of you," she put in slyly.

"But anyway," I continued, "he was totally fine with it!"

"Hmm..." thought Amy out loud, "I do recall him enjoying Shakespeare. Maybe it was kind of like a break for-r him to be normal." She really knew how to put herself in other's shoes.

"Yeah," I said looking at her thoughtfully. "That might have been it." She was by the same window she had been by last time and sunlight just cascaded down her shoulders and shone off her hair. Realizing how intently I was looking at her surroundings, I turned away to stare off the balcony, hoping I looked casual.

"By the way," said Amy, "where are you right now? The view is so gor-r-geous!" It was? I had never really noticed. I looked at it some more taking in details I had never bothered to look at. Evening was just starting to fall. The green campus was speckled with patches of melting snow. Various trees by a white gazebo, though barren, were strung with glowing lights. They were always strung with lights because of moth... Isabel's dinner parties. It had a rather mysteriously pretty effect.

"I am on our dining balcony" I said. "I never really noticed how pretty it was from up here!" She stared at me as if I were crazy. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"How can you n-n-ot?" she asked. "Your house is amazing! What is your favorite room?"

I had never really thought about that. "Well," I said thinking, "it would have to be this one room that I found."

"Oh!" said Amy in a cute sarcastic voice. "The on-n-e room!"

I smiled. Let us just assume that I smiled at everything she said. "Well" I said, aware I was about to trespass on to a slightly uncomfortable topic, "when I came back after the clue hunt, my parents were gone." No really? That was already obvious. Her lip frowned slightly for me. "I had never really been able to... go through all of our house before. Though I had picked the locks to their file room before, I knew they had put cameras in other areas. As soon as I could, I explored everywhere. The curiosity I had been saving up for years was killing me!" I was always curious. I always checked things out, and that was the number one thing Isabel had resented about me. I had always wanted to know the why behind all her plans.

"What did you find," she asked, intrigued.

"I discovered most of the rooms that contained weapons and junk like that. However, one room was our old nurse's room. Under the bed, there were normal pictures of Natalie and me as children. I don't mean the posed pictures where they would put me in a mini tuxedo and stuff. I mean the pictures of me just... playing." Amy's green eyes shined slightly with pity and I absolutely hated it. All of a sudden she laughed slightly to herself.

"What?" I asked curious. I had to smile, her laugh was so contagious.

"I'm just trying to imagine a mini version of you in a diaper," she said slowly.

Now what was I supposed to say to that? I tried to imagine what she would look like in a diaper... as a baby of course. She would probably have thin auburn hair in little pigtail on top of her head! "I can almost picture what you'd look like as well!" I said chuckling.

"I just have to see a baby pictur-r-e of you!" Amy smiled. "Pretty please!"

"Only if you show me yours!" I said.

"I don't really have a lot of baby pictures... or pictures at all. But, I think I have one," she mused.

For the next ten minutes, we were showing each other pictures. I had much more then her but each one was hilarious. I had never had so much fun since... the time I had last talked to her. Wow, that's just sad. Anyway, she was the cutest baby in the world! She looked like a tiny version of herself. She looked mellow, but playful. Some of her pictures had Dan in them. He was hilarious! He was laughing at the camera in every photo.

"Oh look!" I said holding up a picture. "Here is one of me pulling Natalie's hair! It is the last picture of the bunch."

"Wow! That picture's classic!" exclaimed Amy. "The nurse took a lot of you of you guys!"

"She eventually got fired," I said thinking. "What a shame. Maybe I could track her down when I get the time."

"Speaking of time," Amy said, "it is already six o'clock."

I stared at the time on the computer screen surprised. I realized it was a little darker then it had been a minute ago. We had been talking for about a half hour! The weird thing was, the conversation wasn't forced at all like I would have imagined it to be... it was natural.

"Wow! I didn't even notice how long we have been talking!" I said out loud.

"Yeah..." said Amy thoughtfully. "So I guess I'll talk to you later?"

I nodded. "I'd like that."

Amy blushed slightly and raked her hair behind her ear. "Well, I better help Nellie with dinner," she said. "She is finally back from Puerto Rico."

"Cool," I said. "I should probably get Nat so we could eat dinner as well."

"All right then," Amy said in a British accent, "cheerio!'

"Cheerio Miss Cahill!" I said with a smile. And that was the end of that.

Though I hadn't meant to, I had left out the classic L-word this time. I vaguely wondered if part of Amy wanted to be called love, but discarded the thought right away. I looked out over our large lawn and suddenly realized how incredibly chilly the air had become. Closing the laptop, I called Natalie's phone.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked her as she picked up. "It's steak night."

"I don't think I want steak," Natalie pondered. "I hear too much red meat is bad for you!"

I scoffed. "Red meat isn't bad for you," I protested. "Now greenish-blue meat, that's bad for you!"

"Either way I think I will settle with the salmon," she said. "I vote we eat in the dining pavilion."

"Very well!" I said. "See you in a few!" As I hung up the phone, I couldn't help but wonder what Amy was eating at the moment.

* * *

**Amazing right? I can imagine it happening in their real lives! Nice and long too! 13 pages in Word, with size twelve font! Worked all day! Praise the lord! (It was so emotional I decided to add that.)**

**For those of you who requested it, I think I might insert some plot that can be interpreted as a Danalie hint, but only for those who want to. I don't care for them as a couple personally, and know the books won't end up pairing them. Thanks for all the reviews and favoriteing!**

**I will keep on trying to update, but travel lacrosse conditioning has started, so I have it two hours everyday. Also, soccer will start up soon. On the bright side, I am almost finished writing, Dan's 100 Things to do in Math Class, so I will be able to focus on this fanfic more. I like to type in gibberish and see what spell check thinks I could be trying to say.. It is fun. Spellcheck thinks fanfic could be, fanatic, fungi, fang, funfair, and NFC (how the heck did it get that). By the way, I was expecting spellcheck to underline "gangsterism" but it didn't! Apparently it is a real word!**

**I started a section on my profile, where I do book reviews, outlooks, and summaries. Just saying. Well! Any suggestions for the story? Items you want to see in the plot? I LOVE reviews! **

**I dare someone who never reviews anything, to leave a review the only says, "Cottage cheese dude! That's the stuff of champions!" Just cause that would make me laugh. And guys... respect the zombies. You haven't been treating them very well lately. Bye friends and foes!**

**Where Adventures Begin...**

**Alex Almighty**


	11. Is Dan on Drugs? No? Good!

I, Amy Cahill, was still nervous. Today was the science final... and I take my finals very seriously. Half of the test had multiple choice questions. When I got the same freaking letter four times in a row on the test, I was totally petrified! For the rest of the school day, that was all I could think about! However, now I am being tested on even a harder subject... my patience.

"And then," yelled Dan, ice-cream smeared all over his face, "the man was like, 'Help! My wife is about to have a baby!'" He started cracking up. Nellie and I just stared at him like he was going insane. In reality, that had happened a long time ago. He kept trying to tell us the rest of his joke, but could not stop laughing.

"Goodness Dan!" Nellie said from across the bright red table. "Just spit it out!"

Dan took a few deep breaths. "All right! Here I go!" he breathed, tears of laughter still lining his eyes. "Then the one person who answers 911 calls..."

"The dispatcher," I put in helpfully

"Yeah!" said Dan. "That person! Well, she was like 'Is this her first child?' Then, the man got really mad and yelled, 'No you idiot! This is her husband and I...'" Dan collapsed on to the table, sides heaving in silent laughter, not able to go on. When his hand hit the side of the table, I noticed him wince, but the laughter didn't stop. I had never in my life seen that kid laugh so hard at such a small joke.

Nellie and I smiled wearily at Dan, then looked at each other in alarm, expressions saying the same thing. Was Dan high on ice cream? He had NEVER been like this before! We had to get Dan home before he started laughing about the chicken that crossed the road. THIS is why we didn't visit Dairy Queen everyday... or year if possible.

Cracking up, Dan took his chocolate ice cream cone and smashed it on to the seat next to him. "Who blew it?" he demanded standing up dramatically then collapsing back in to his seat in laughter. And yes... he sat on the ice cream cone. That was the last straw.

We both aided Dan, who was laughing so hard that he could barely stand, out the restaurant's door as all the customers stared after us in wonderment. In the car, Dan could still not stop laughing! Every time he came close to stopping, he would look at his reflection in the window and exclaim something random like, "I bet if I died my hair rainbow, I would look like a unicorn riding the metro!" then burst into a fresh batch of giggles.

And just to let you know... Dan doesn't usually giggle. Half way through the car ride, the laughter finally ceased. I looked in the back and smiled; Dan had fallen to sleep peacefully against the leather seat cushions. Even though he was crazy... he was still my eleven year old brother!

"Nellie..." I whispered quietly to the drivers seat. "Um... is it just me or is something wrong with Dan. I have never seen him giggle like that and he is sleeping on his own free will! And do you think he looks kind of pale? "

Nellie looked back at Dan, miraculously staying perfectly on the road even while making a turn. She was a crazy awesome driver! Nellie turned back to me. "Yes," she said with a smile, "something has always been wrong with Dan. However, on a more serious note, I have never seen him like this either. We'll give him till tomorrow morning to see if he goes back to normal. Maybe, he is just plain sick or stressed out. I mean, he IS only eleven, even if he doesn't act like it."

I nodded. "Sounds good," I agreed. That is when I realized it... I should have recorded Dan's outburst! Darn! There went the perfect blackmail opportunity!

* * *

I woke up the next day at nine o'clock. Ah! Glorious Saturdays! I walked down the stairs into the living room yawning. When I looked up, I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Amy," said Nellie looking me sadly in the eyes. "It's Dan." She was sitting on a stool next to the couch where Dan was laid. His sweaty body... absolutely still. Oh wait, Dan is always sweaty...

I could feel tears start to water up in my eyes. "Is he... is he dead?" I breathed, hand over my mouth. Nellie took a deep, dramatic breath and gave me a comforting look as if to prepare me for the news that was about to come.

She looked me straight in the eyes, tension mounting. "No you idiot!" she yelled laughing. "Don't worry! I assure you that he is a hundred percent alive. He is just napping! Why don't you go pick up some depression pills or something?" I admit... I was so relieved I smiled.

I heard a croaky chuckle from Dan's figure, and he sat up, eyes still closed. He winced and put his hand on his wrist. "Ow..." he whispered hoarsely.

I looked at Nellie urgently. "Please!" I said. "What is going on? I need to know!" The information could not possibly enter my mind soon enough.

Dan opened his eyes for the first time and grinned. Nellie at him laughed coldly. "Well, let's have Mr. Dan explain," she said waving a hand towards him. She stood up and left to get something in the kitchen.

"Well..." his voice scratchy but cheery, "I... just happened to break my wrist yesterday!"

"Doing what you dweeb?" I asked sitting on the couch next to him. "And why didn't you tell us yesterday?"

Being the annoying brother was, he smiled at my eagerness to know. Typical. "No big deal," he said, "I was just playing basketball. I didn't tell you because I didn't know it was actually broken." His voice was recovering from the throaty morning mode. He propped his wrist up on the side of the couch casually.

I sighed. If it didn't have to do with a certain clue hunt, if it was something that could happen to a normal kid, I wasn't incredibly worried. Nellie came back in and handed us both a mug of hot chocolate. "I warm morning treat!" she said smiling over her own cup.

"Why didn't you at least tell us that it hurt?" I asked curiously. "I mean you had to be in pain!"

"Well I was," began Dan, "but I mean it was pain so I tried to be tough. Ninjas have to learn not to feel pain. I took two of those pain reliever tablets in the cupboard... uh... mophyna... and it didn't hurt as much."

"You mean morphine?" I asked. He nodded. "That explains why you were acting high at Dairy Queen last night! You are only supposed to have a half a tablet of that at your age!"

"I was acting crazy?" he asked. "Seriously! That is so funny! I don't even remember!"

Nellie was serious. "Dan," she said, "NEVER take medication again without our approval and the wrong amount."

"I could have sworn I took the right amount of pain reliever!" he said. "The Internet said that..."

"And this my little friend," I cut in, "is why I use books. The information is more solid. Anyone can post anything on the Internet! For all we know people could be posting stories about us on that thing!"

Dan snorted. "But seriously Dan," said Nellie, "this is not a big joke. Now let's all get dressed and go to the doctor." She examined Dan's wrist once more. "You probably need a cast."

Dan's face lit up. "OOH!" he yelled excitedly, at the top of his lungs. Is it possible to scream at the bottom of your lungs? Hm... I have to look into that. "What color should I get? This will be the thirteenth bone I have broken since kindergarten! That means I will have thirteen casts in my collection! Some people think thirteen is a bad number but I don't understand how it got it's reputation! I think it is a lucky number!" And he went on, and on, and on. This was how the first half of my day being stuck in a doctors office got started. Joy.

* * *

"This is a major fracture!" said the doctor finally coming in with an x-ray. "You are lucky it wasn't your right arm."

"That's the problem," sighed Dan so dramatically that I knew that he was enjoying himself, "I am left handed!" I knew he was right handed but I didn't say anything. He was probably just trying to get the doctor to pity him enough to give him an extra lollipop.

"How did you break it exactly while you were playing basketball?" asked the doctor. "This is pretty bad!"

Dan blushed. "I was jumping off a trampoline and was trying to make a slam dunk," he muttered. Nellie and I looked at him hard but he refused to meet our gaze, looking curiously around the office. Yeah! That was a little important detail that he had accidentally left out from telling us about.

The doctors eyebrow shot up questionably and stayed there, kind of like a like when a flying fish flops on to a dock, and she wrote some notes on her clipboard. She started speaking to Dan.

I had been watching Dan's appointment for more then an hour. "Nellie," I said yawning, "can I go do something?"

"Sure," Nellie said. "I have the laptop with me. I am pretty sure they have Internet access in the cafe in the lobby. You could hang out there until the appointment is over." She checked her watch. "Dan should be done in about forty-five minutes!"

"Sounds IDEAL," I said. "Thank you so much." Nellie smiled at me and slid the laptop out of her large side bag.

"Be careful!" she said handing it to me.

* * *

Hardly anything is better then the smell of fresh baking bagels and pastries. The cafe was practically empty except for a few couples and tiny families, chatting cheerily. I sat in a corner booth with lots of padding. Wow! I couldn't believe how comfy this place was right in the middle of the hospital! I put in some headphones and started listening to music, checking CliqueMe, and looking up a new book series I was planning on reading. Guess who dropped me a line? Yes, Ian Kabra. I hoped I wouldn't look to weird to bystanders, talking to a computer casually.

**

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews last time! After seeing them I felt like I had to give a uplifting speech to a crowd so I did. It ended enthusiastically with me yelling, "I have to update... FOR THE PEOPLE!" Then, the entire audience of stuffed animals listening to my speech all gave me a standing ovation and started to cheer!**

**And now folks, I have updated! I will again really soon! I was working on chapter 16 of Boston by amycahill555 so it took me awhile to update this time. You should read it, it's good! Also, I finished Dan's 200 Things to do in Math Class. The conclusion is awesome but didn't get a lot of reviews. Read it please!**

**So how did you like this chapter? What is your favorite part? I love listening to them. Hmm... I don't have much to say now that I am putting most everything on my blog now. I read the first Alex Rider, and then watched the movie this week. Nice name he has there! I just discovered the coolest way to sign my name! I write "AL" and then I put a large "X" over it. It is awesome!**

**Think about Kris Allen's (I saw him in concert) song "Live Like Your Dying," and replace the word "live" in every verse with "REVIEW." Get the point? :D**

**Where Adventures Begin...**

**Alex Almighty**


	12. Let's get the party started!

"So where are you?" I asked her, leaning back in the plane seat casually. I had in my wireless, virtually undetectable headphones in case we talked about the mission. The other branches would be suspicious about my random, unexplained trip to Venice. I would not be surprised if I had a bug from each branch on my seat. I had taken a public plane instead of my private jet to seem less dodgy... but I was regretting it. The service was horrid.

Amy groaned. "Dan broke his wrist," she said. I wanted to laugh at her attitude towards Dan's little injury. The Cahills were so close, yet so annoyed with each other at the same time. "He is getting a cast on right now. I'm in this adorable little cafe in the lobby of the hospital."

"What did he do?" I asked curiously.

"He threw himself off a trampoline to try to make a slam dunk into a basketball hoop," Amy said. "The worst thing is that Dan didn't even tell us he hurt it on the first day. He just took too much pain reliever!"

"How did Dan not realize he are overdosing?" I asked in amused awe. "Did the overdose effect him in any way?"

I found myself chuckling out loud as she described Dan's outburst at some restaurant.

"That kid really had a knack for finding his way into rare situations," I said. "It would be amusingly interesting to live with such a boy." I glanced at the clouds outside of the window to see that they had gotten darker. Sure enough, I could hear rhythmic splatters on the roof of the plane, and I had a feeling that it wasn't bird droppings. I sighed. Hopefully, the rain wouldn't hit Venice.

"Isn't the sound of rain pretty? Where are you r-right now?" Amy asked curiously. "It doesn't look like you are at home." She looked around at my private, plane villa. A silk, blue curtain was pulled around it on a rod and the windows was were much larger then a regular booth's to ensure a picturesque view. Many buttons were equipped on the roof to call for service. She didn't see me smile at her intrigued face.

"I am on an airplane to Venice currently," I answered. "Jonah and I will be executing our 'party' at one o'clock tonight. I should be landing in," I checked my Franck Muller, Aeternitas Mega 4 watch, "a half an hour or so."

Amy looked around her, checking to see who was watching. "What will you do to kill time before your 'party'?" she asked. Good. So she understood that I was avoiding any words that had to do to much with the mission.

I smiled. "I have an incredible amount of plans on my agenda. I want to visit as many places as possible during my afternoon in the city," I said. "In my time zone I will land at about ten AM. I want to fit in some tourism well I am there for the day. I want to try to hike on Torcello Island, take a grand canal tour, watch a glass-blowing demonstration on Murano Island, and tour the Doge's Palace. I will only be there until tomorrow morning because of business in London, so I want to make the most of this afternoon."

"That sounds heavenl-l-y!" exclaimed Amy. "You have to send me pictures of the sights! I have always wanted to visit Venice! Well... I did on the hunt, but I never got to actually tour it or anything."

I nodded understandingly, thinking back to Venice. Thinking back to how I had captured her and Dan, then had my guards throw then off our luxurious boat. Had I even given them a second look after they were immersed in the water? My stomach felt sick knowing only to well that I hadn't. It was the first time any of us had mentioned the hunt; it was a delicate topic. "Yeah," I said calmly, "I suppose we really did have our hands full."

"Jonah will need a... uh... 'costume,'" Amy said suddenly. She must have been talking about a disguise. "I just realized that he is extremely popular there. I remember seeing like fifty posters of him in a music shop window." She must have meant disguise.

"You have a great point!" I said. "The last thing we need is a paparazzi following us into the 'party room.'" I imagined what that would be like. "Did you see the poster in that one music store... uh... Disco Volante?" I asked. Who names a music store that anyway?

Amy looked surprised that I had known, but didn't show it too much. "Y-yes," she said, "that's the one. That is where me and Dan had followed Jonah into the 'party room' entrance. Is that where you guys are entering?"

"We thought about it," I said, "but we decided against it. That is where they would expect Jonah to try to get in so it would have the most... 'party poopers.'"

She nodded, immediately understanding, smiling at me using the term 'party poopers' to refer to security. "Where are you entering in then?" she asked.

"I am not one hundred percent sure," I admitted. "Jonah has an idea, but he couldn't 'invite' me before because the line wasn't secure. I have rummaged up an incredible amount of informational documents like 'invitations' and a 'guest list' you might say." I was enjoying this 'code party' speech. "I am going through them right now actually. They hold a lot of valuable information"

"I see," said Amy. She smiled to herself. "Don't forget to buy balloons!" she said just for the fun of it.

"Don't worry," I said grinning slyly, "I already bought those and the streamers! The food is all covered as well!" We both laughed quietly, then looked up at each other thoughtfully.

"We have made it through the rain clouds," a woman's voice interrupted from over the loud speaker. "Luckily, the rain is moving east, away from Venice, so this afternoon will not be wet... except for the canals of course." She paused as if expecting the passengers to laugh at her lame joke but nobody did. "Anyways," she continued, "we will be landing soon so please start preparing you luggage."

"Hm..." I said. "I suppose they will ask us to put away our electronics soon. I should probably go."

"All right," said Amy. "Tel-l-l me about how it goes as soon as possible!"

"Bye," I said, "I will!"

"And Ian..." Amy said quietly, "please be careful."

The screen shut off. That had been the first time she had said the last word. I stared at the blank screen which only a moment ago, had shone a pair of sparkling jade eyes. They were holding back, I could feel it. Why couldn't she just be on hundred percent comfortable around me? Who was I kidding... I knew why.

* * *

I checked my watch. It was 11:03. Jonah was three minutes late. I looked off the top of the Campanile at the golden, mosaic roofs of St. Mark's Basilica. I was a wonderful view from about one hundred feet up. I could get an up-close-and-personal look at the big bells that I had heard ringing out the time all afternoon from over the city. Nobody else was on the bell tower because the elevator and tickets had been closed at ten. However, we knew that there were other ways of getting onto the tower, so it was the perfect, private place for me and Jonah to meet.

I finally heard footsteps from the being me, and turned around to see Jonah in the moonlight, night wind blowing in our faces.

"Yo," he said casually, giving me a nod.

"Yo-yo," I said with a smile nodding to him as well.

He chuckled. "So what information have you gathered from the files?" he asked leaning against the railing.I didn't even have to ask him to cut the slang this time, he just did it.

"Well," I began, "I discovered the name of a painter that I am sure has to be a Janus. He studied here in Venice, so I think he might be a lead. Have you ever heard of Jacopo Tintoretto?

Jonah thought for a while. "Yes!" he said excitedly. "I came across him in my research as well! He performed his studies as a painter here in Venice. Tintoretto created his first masterpiece in 1548, The Miracle of St. Mark."

I smiled and motioned to the St. Mark Basilica, just below the balcony. "Sound familiar?" I asked. "You see, this very church refused the work judging it too strange. Do you think by any chance, that the painting has a Janus hint in it?"

Jonah smiled slyly. "This is just to cool I-dog," he said. Yes, he had a nickname for me, and I absolutely hated it. Jonah closed his eyes in thought. "Well, in the painting, I am pretty sure it portrays Saint Mark descending from heaven to save a slave from torture who had disobeyed his master in order to venerate the saint's relics," he said. I covered up my surprise at his well chosen, slang-free vocabulary. "The painting is extremely detailed. It would be fairly simple for him to slip a hint into the twisting brush strokes."

I nodded and took out a computer tablet, looking up the painting. We sat down an a ornate bench and for ten minutes we stared at the screen, zooming in and out of the details in the painting with a pinch of our fingers.

"I'm not getting the big picture," said Jonah, still starring at it intently. "Maybe this is a false lead."

I nodded agreeing, but then shook my head, realizing something. The big picture! That was it. Maybe the hint wasn't in the details! "Wait a second!" I told him as he started to stand up. "Look in the back round of the image!"

He looked. "It has a Venice landmark in the back round!," he breathed catching on. "But which one?"

Fingers flying, a ran a image identification and comparison search. "Let's see," I mumbled scrolling through possible matches the painting would be portraying. "Here! This has to be it!"

"Hm," Jonah said, "San Francesco della Vigna. Look at the description! According to tradition, toward the middle of the 13th century, it somebody donated a vineyard to the Friars and the church was built here by Jacopo Sansovino 300 years later. The builder has the same first name as the painter! Coincidence?"

"There are no such things as coincidences when it comes to Cahills," I said with a smirk. "It also says that the building, was later restored in 1548! That is the year that Tintoretto painted the masterpiece!" I smiled. "Do you think he might of... I don't know... influenced the builders to put in a stronghold entrance?" I said sarcastically.

We both grinned at each other, feeling related for the first time. "This is just to good to be true," said Jonah. "Together, finding things is so much easier. The Madrigals really know what they are getting at. All of the branches together, would be even more amazing. Everyone would have something to contribute.

I nodded thoughtfully and looked out over Venice. "Perhaps," I said, "we will all come together again someday, on the same side. But for now, we only have two and a half hours till we execute the full plan. Let's buy supplies first. Did you bring the key that you found in your mother's old room?"

"Absolutely I-dog," Jonah said, showing me the key. I smiled at the worn initials on it: JT. I knew they didn't stand for Justin Timberlake. Together, we jumped of the side of the bell tower. Don't worry, we weren't committing suicide... we had harnesses on.

* * *

**Let's just say that I put an incredible amount of research into this. I updated soon didn't I? And it was long too! :D Please tell me: Would you guys mind if I stayed in Ian's point of view for the next chapter? I really need to know! I wanted to switch of every time, but it would be a lot easier to remain in Ian's view for the next chapter. PLEASE tell me your opinion.**

**The awesomeness? I discovered that all myself. I found out about the bell tower, found out about the painter, found out about the painting that literally just HAPPENED to have to do with the bell tower, then noticed that the painting had a building in the background that I had seen on a tourism website, looked that up, found out the builder and painter had HAPPENED to have the same first name, then discovered the did their work at the same time! It just fell together by it's self perfectly, and is all one hundred percent true! Look it up! I wonder if in real life, if the connection of the information could mean something. What do you think?**

**Today, I am going to test how smart or awesome you are. If the swat team or the police break down your door, do they have to replace it later? Are marbles made of marble? If not, then why the heck were they named marbles? I have always wanted to know!**

**Okay, so it was pretty big, updated soon, and awesome. What does that deserve my fellow friends? REVIEWS! :D**

**Where Adventures Begin...**

**Alex Almighty**


	13. The Mission Fails

"It doesn't have to be anything extreme," I explained to Jonah as we hurried into the busy shop. "As long as you can move freely without people recognizing you, it works." Jonah, who had his fedora hat pulled right above his eyes and his collar popped high to cover most of his face, just nodded.

The store would close for the night in a couple of minutes so we had to act fast. There weren't a lot of stores in the historical area that carried full out disguises, but we figured this small masquerade shop would work. I looked at the rows of flashy masks and frowned. It would just draw more attention on us.

"Where would a wig be?" I said under my breath, eyes scanning the store.

"Just ask the check-out person," whispered Jonah. "You don't want to spark suspicion so just act like a kid that is about to go costume party or something."

"Two fourteen year old kids going on their own to a party?" I asked skeptically.

I looked me over and smirked. "Dude," he said, "if you acted correctly, you could totally pass of as a eighteen year old. You've grown a couple inches since the hunt."

I sighed and walked up to a man behind the counter. He looked like he was in his early thirties. "Good evening sir," I said with a charming smile.

Jonah kicked my foot. "Act like a party kid, not fancy!" he hissed in my ear.

I glared at him and turned back to the man. "Yo. We are about to like, hit a costume party," I said in a voice that was definitely not mine. "You got any wigs in this place? We need one ASAP." Jonah tried to contain a laugh.

The man grinned. "You bet!" he said. "There are a lot of celebrations in this city so people want wigs all the time." He led us to a area near the back of the store. "We don't have a lot of boy wigs though. I presume you are going get a girl wig? Boys your age always seem to find that funny."

Amused, I started to say yes, but Jonah cut me off. "No," he said. "We are just looking at all the options."

"Okay," said the man. "Store closes in five so hurry it up." With that, he left to presume his post.

Jonah glared at me. "If you had said yes," he began, "I swear I would..."

I just chuckled and looked at the options quickly, we had to do this side trip fast. There were not a lot to choose from considering this was mainly a mask store, but there were enough. "Here try this," I said handing Jonah one of the only boy wigs.

Acting fast so he he wouldn't waste precious time, Jonah placed his fedora on my head temporarily so he could try on the wig. I straightened it so that it wasn't lopsided. Next thing I knew, I was staring at a blond Jonah. Let's just say that the blond wig did NOT go with his brown skin. He looked in the mirror and made a goofy face. "Let's stick to black hair!" he laughed, turning to look at the other options.

We both saw it at the same time; a bag labeled "70's Afro Wig." We grinned at each other. Nobody ever said we couldn't have a little fun with this mission! Under the big hairpiece, no fan could possibly recognize him! Next, we found a package of stick on go-tees. Needless to say, even being millionaires, we were still teenage boys. We bought them without hesitation. We slipped back out into the night right as the man turned the sign in the door to "closed" behind us.

It was a relief to return to my usual suave accent and not act twice my age. Jonah quickly fixed the wig onto his head and I helped him straighten his go-tee. I realized I still had his hat on my head. "What about your hat? I asked quickly, eager to get our show on the road... or canal in this case. "What should I do with it? I can't possibly fit it over your afro."

He shrugged. "I don't have anywhere to put it. Could you just keep it on your head home slice?" he asked. "Besides, you look tight. You couldn't look more spiffy." He suddenly grinned at me. "You need a go-tee too just for the fun of it!" he exclaimed. "Anyways, a fourteen year-old doesn't usually wander around Venice on his own!"

I wanted to say no... but how could I? I wanted fake facial hair! It made me look at least twenty-five. We laughed at our reflections in the shop's window. "I need a picture of this!" I said, pulling out my phone.

"Get a picture on mine too I-dog!" Jonah piped up, slipping his phone from his baggy jeans.

* * *

Only minutes later we were back in business. We were slipping through the black water of the canals in a gondola that we had rented with strong, swift strokes. The street lights at our sides cast glowing reflections into the water. In this city, it was pretty busy at the late time. Many tourists were spending the night in Venice under the stars, most of them couples. I hoped nobody got the wrong idea about Jonah and I being together. But then again they wouldn't be seeing Jonah and I, they would be seeing Afro-boy and Casino Dude.

We sat in silence, listening to hushed chatter of others, and the steady movement of the water under our oars. We was now 11:40.

"We only have an hour and twenty minutes find the stronghold," I said, finally breaking our interesting conversation about the power of silence.

Jonah nodded. "After we land, we have to go 1.3 miles to get to the building," he said. "Don't worry, I am positive that they change the inside guard at one o'clock, so we should be able to get in easier. Besides, they don't really have much security considering it is virtually impossible to find the stronghold entrance in the first place without a lead." I smiled slightly, we had done the impossible... but then again we had had a lead. Well, there goes my awesome feeling of dominance.

"How are going to find the entrance when we get there?" I asked stroking my fake go-tee with my free hand for pondering effect. "Do we just wing it from that point?"

Jonah shrugged. "IDK dude, I guess we can just hope that we'll find a way."

We resumed our awkward stage of quiet. We had two and a half more miles to row, but had nothing to really talk about. We were totally different boys. Our only similarity seemed to be that we liked go-tees... and our mothers despised us and vise versa. Determined to put my feet back on land soon, I started rowing against the water even, the work finally starting to get to my muscles.

"So," Jonah said at last, looking for something to say, "have you been keeping in touch with any of the others?" I knew who he meant by 'the others.'

"Yeah..." I said almost thoughtfully into the slightly chilly night air, "I've talked to the Cahills a couple times."

"Dan and Amy are fly," stated Jonah matter a factly. "How have they been doing?"

"Dan has apparently been in a lot of trouble at school," I said with a chuckle.

"Not really a surprise," said Jonah smirking. "That kid has a mind of his own. Amy?"

This was kind of awkward for some inexplicable reason. "She's fine as well," I said. "She has just started high school and... are you going to high school?"

"Nah," he said. "I have to study though on the fly. It is hard to do homework and tour all at the same time, but it all works out. You?" And for the rest of the entire ride, we held a comfortable conversation. Somehow, no matter where they were, the Cahills seemed to fix everything. We mention their name and BOOM, we find something to talk about.

* * *

We hurried along the side of the surrounding buildings, careful not to step out of the shadows. Our shoes had made noisy footsteps that had resounded across the cobblestone pavement, so we had taken them off a mile back. With them hanging around our necks by their shoelaces, it was just our noiseless bare feet padding against the bare, cold ground.

"Thirty minutes till one," Jonahs voice whispered from behind me.

I turned to barely make out his face in the moonlight. "Okay," I said, picking up the pace. Let's hurry." That's when I felt something cold and wet on the back of my neck. It was an animals tongue! Okay, not really, it was a drop of water. I felt it run down my back and shivered. Before we knew it we were surrounded by bullets of water, pelting the ground. I had to be careful not to slip, and I was soaked to the bones. I groaned, so the rain clouds that I had seen on the plane had returned, just perfect. Finally, Jonah and I found ourselves crouching in front of our destination.

In the midst of regular brick buildings, many littered in graffiti, San Francesco della Vigna stuck out. With it's four pillars in the front, it resembled a Greek temple. The top of the tympanum was adorned in a carving of an eagle in a wreath, two black statues guarded the sides of the door, and important looking words were etched into four plates. Ac cede ad hoc / ne deseras spirituale / non sine iugi exteriori / interiorique bello. Hm... well that made perfect sense.

I looked at Jonah, wondering what to do next. My fair, black hair was sticking to my wet forehead, and water rolled down my face. My expensive clothing was soaked, and so was Jonah's casual clothes. "Fifteen minutes to get in," I informed him in a rush. "What is our first action?"

"Let's find out what the writing says," he said. "It probably includes a hint about what is inside." I nodded, just what I was thinking. From behind the bench we were squatting on, I zoomed into the words with the camera on my handheld device, shielding it from the rain with my arm. It translated them instantly.

"Enter this temple /do not abandon the realities of the spirit /not without the effort of detaching yourself from the burden of external things /and an internal fight."

Jonah and I looked at one another and almost laughed. What was that supposed to mean? "Let's figure it out inside, away from the rain," I said. Making sure nobody was near, we ran up to the building, effortlessly picked the lock, and ducked into the shelter.

As soon as our bare feat hit the dark tiles on the floor, we shut the wooden door behind us. The only light in the echoing hall of the church was coming from my device. We slouched on to the wall, sliding on to the floor, and studied the words.

"Could it be from the bible?" Jonah asked. "This IS a church."

Maybe," I said searching to find out. "Hm. No direct matches. But wait! The last phrases strongly resemble Numbers 2:3 and 1 Thessalonians 1:7." This was the hardest I had ever had to work, even during the clue hunt. This wasn't just one of the situations I could let others do the work and then pop in at the end to get the reward.  
"What if the numbers of the passages meant something?" Jonah asked excited.

"If they did that on purpose," I said catching on, "then the verse would probably use the book of Numbers, because that is what they want us to focus on!"

I got up and rummaged through the backpack Jonah had on his back. I got out two electric torches we had packed and handed him one. "We don't have much time," I said starting to walk to the unlit candles that lined the walls. "Look for items in row two column three or vise versa, or items that have two and three on them. Try to find anything unusual."

Jonah squatted over the rows of tiles examining them. I searched the rows of candles frantically. We only had ten minutes left till the guard changed. What if this whole idea was a completely false lead? What if the real entrance were on the other side of the city and what we found had just been coincidence? I examined the pillars. There were so many possibilities. The rows were different depending on what side of the room you started on.

"The pews!" said Jonah. "What about the pews!" We rushed to them together. In the second row, third pew, we found the Janus crest cared into the side, barley noticeable. We nodded to each other excitedly. This had to be it! We rubbed down the whole pew, looking for any hidden triggers. I lifted up a kneeler and looked at the bottom, puzzled. There was a white strip of what looked like a tough pad.

"I know what this is!" said Jonah next to me. "Every Janus does." He put his hands on it in a certain way, and the outline of piano keys faded on to the smooth surface. He closed his eyes as if he were reaching into the depths of his brain. "There are twenty-five keys for every letter but J, play the password to find the way," he chanted, looking nothing like himself.

"But what is the password?" I asked hurriedly. We were so close and only had minutes left on the clock. "What about Jacopo?" I asked. "Two people had that name, it must be significant."

"There is no J on this keyboard!" he reminded me.

"Well that's just daft!" I grumbled aggravated. "J is an important letter!" I felt dumb a that moment. Really, really, dumb.

"I'll try... Numbers," he said.

"Yeah, that would be it!" I agreed, trying to regain my composure.

Jonah played some chords and immediately I heard metallic clicks below us. I grabbed Jonah's arm and pulled us both back. The kneeler folded in to the ground and a section of the pew tilted on to it's side slowly, taking the floor with it. We were staring at the gaping entrance to a white slide, the light from underneath. We couldn't see where it led, but it was to late to turn back. Hopefully, we could do this thing clean and fast.

"I'll go first," said Jonah, figuring someone had to volunteer to go first. "Hurry!"

He pushed himself down and I slid down after him, pulling the top pew down with me. The church was left just like we had found it.

I looked back but the slide was gone, as if had just appeared in the hallway. All that was there was a wall. The walls were sculpted out of smooth white plastic which was splatter painted with bright, solid colors. It resembled my bib as a child. All it needed was some cute saying like, "The chicks love me!" and a picture of a rubber ducky. The walls clashed perfectly with our dark clothing. Worst of all, I could hear water from my heavy soaked clothes dripping on to the plastic floors. Shut up clothes! Nobody wants to hear what you have to drip!

"Over here," whispered Jonah, "I know exactly where we are! We came right on the guard change but we can't stay long! We can collect ourselves real fast in here." I would have never noticed the door if he hadn't have showed me the hair thin crack in the smooth walls. We ducked inside of the janitors closet just as we heard footsteps approaching. Dash boards of buttons lined the walls. Ooh! It smelled lemony fresh!

"Here's the deal," Jonah whispered, closing the door carefully behind us. "We'll perfect our disguises, and just try to fit in. You would be surprised how easy it is, Dan and Amy did it without any effort."

"What all did Amy do?" I asked.

"Basically just looked at art, acted creative, and tried to get swallowed up into the crowds. We are fine as long as they don't catch us stealing anything... then they get deadly. The only place they can't catch us is in Cora's office. I doubt she is at this base at the moment, she prefers the base in Hollywood." Good, I wasn't the only one who called my mother by her wretched first name.

"All right," I said looking over buttons and switch boards in the room. I flicked a couple cautiously. "Cora's office is now unlocked and hidden painting security beams disarmed for the next half hour."

Jonah slid out his phone. "One moment," he said, "I should give my dad an update. He might even text me some important garbage." Um? Wasn't that sentence a total paradox? Important garbage doesn't really exist.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "you should." I felt a lump in my throat and cleared it back to normal. If only I could update my dad. To bad I have only talked to him about ten times in my life. I wasn't really even talking to him, HE was talking to ME. I got out my phone and scrolled through my texts. There was a new one from Amy. I had just gotten her number.

It read: _"u close?"_

_"at the party now,"_ I responded. I knew she was probably asleep and wouldn't answer any time soon, but I put my phone on vibrate in case she did.

I realized Jonah, who was now using a janitor towel to dry his clothes and afro, was looking over my shoulder. He tossed me a towel so I could get the worst of the water off me as well. "You got the hots for her or something?" he asked casually.

"No," I said firmly, putting away my phone. "Why on earth would you think something that daft?"

"Chill," Jonah laughed. "Just wondering. You seem to be in constant contact that's all."

"Well I don't," I said again, trying to make a point. "Is the coast clear to leave?"

Jonah peeked out and nodded so we slipped back out, trying to act like we belonged. I couldn't believe I was here and not even worried about stealing clues.

* * *

**Have you noticed the 39 clues archive has almost made it over the 1,000 pages! Congratulations random people I don't personally know at all yet call my friends. That's right. You... yes you... are my friend. The title chapter... just kidding! Surprise! The mission didn't fail... yet. jk to the jk! **

**Read this out loud: good eye mite. No matter how many times you say it normally, you sound like someone trying to force, "Good day mate!" in a cheesy Australian accent. Heck, my Aussie friend tryed it and THEY sounded totally fake. Ian's point of view is my favorite to write in. I don't know why. I suppose it is because it feels different then any other stories I have ever seen. What do you prefer?**

**Okay, this was pretty freaking long so how did you like it? I MEAN, I SPENT DAYS ON THIS! Was it worth my effort? Review like a hippo in desperate need of food but that is allergic to all food so it must leave reviews, so that it still has that satisfied feeling in it's stomach like it has just ate a flamingo. I don't know where that came from. Look at the gray button down there! PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON BEFORE THE WORD EXPLODES! EPIC ARROW TIME!**

** ...I I...**

** ...I I...**

** ...I I...**

**...WWWWWW..**  
**...WWW...**

**...V...**


	14. A Tale Worth Telling

"Then," he continued, "we ended up in front off Cora's office. We got inside smoothly but then Jonah triggered a booby trap on Cora's desk and..." He yawned for about the third time so far. It was 10:00 in the afternoon over in Venice, and apparently Ian had just woken up. What time had he gone to sleep?

"Goodness!" I laughed, not able to stand it anymore. "Can you talk any slower?"

He just grinned drowsily and stretched, his eyes half closed. "Give me a break! I just rolled out of bed," he said playfully. I wish my hair looked that perfect and flawless after I just got out of bed! "Anyway, multiple lasers shot out from the ceiling and Jonah's hand that was sitting on the desk, got a a nasty burn."

"Ouch," I said, "is he okay?"

"Yeah, he is fine, but is in some pain," said Ian. "It's a third degree burn so he can't even write. However, it should heal in about a week or so. He is staying at the same hotel as me so he got it treated here. The lasers were invisible, so we couldn't see where they were. We managed to quickly pull out a spectrometer that I had conveniently packed before one of us could get burned again." He noticed my look of confusion. "You know? The little eyeglasses that makes UV visible?" I just nodded, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "Surprisingly," he went on, "when the trap was triggered, no alarms went off. I suppose they didn't want to interrupt the neighboring galleries and branch meetings. However, six baffled guards did rush in."

"Six verses two!" I breathed. "How did you get out of that?" I wanted to know EVERY detail.

"Well I shot them in the neck with my dart gun of course," he shrugged as if it were nothing. Yeah, of course! Sorry that wasn't obvious to me before! "We knew we didn't have much time to work, so we both thrust our own mega DT200 jump drives into Cora's computer and downloaded all the files."

"Jonah let you download ALL of his branches secrets?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah," Ian said, "I was surprised too at first. However, since the Janus kicked him out and he has joined the Madrigals, Jonah really doesn't care about them. He needed to know what they were possibly planning against him, and I needed secrets for my art business. We didn't have time to go through and choose what information we wanted so we just downloaded every single file. The best part, we wiped her entire computer's memory afterward. The only thing left was a picture that we had set as her desktop image." He smirked to himself slyly. His amber eyes, in danger of fluttering close from drowsiness, sparkled.

"What was the picture of?" I asked, suspiciously. I was sitting in my screened in porch. It was chilly, but spring was finally hitting Boston! I could see green buds on our cherry blossom trees already, and could hardly wait for them to bloom. I was guiltily glad that Dan was in bed with his cast so that he couldn't come in and... I don't even want to think about it.

"It was... it was just this odd picture of me and Jonah in... well... weird poses and disguises," he said. How Kabra was he? I think he needs to hang out with gangstas more often!

"I have to see it!" I exclaimed eagerly.

"Well..." he started.

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!" I pleaded.

He was starting to say something but then looked at me funny. "Do you really say that over there?" he asked bemused.

"Oh don't change the subject!" I scolded playfully. "Show me the picture!" Notice I didn't say please that time? Exactly.

He sighed and picked up his phone which had apparently been charging next to him. He swiped through the screen for a bit, then stared at it as if wondering how crazy he was to be showing me this. Finally, he held it up to the web cam so I could see. I had to slap my hand across my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. It was IAN with a GOATEE and a JONAH with an AFRO. They were standing back to back, making fake guns with there fingers, and sly, cute faces at the camera. Ian looked like he had just stepped out from a movie with a black pinstripe fedora on his head. He pulled the image away almost as sudden as he had showed it, however, I had managed to take a screenshot of it!

"Exactly," he sighed, looking at my grinning face.

"Oh it's not too bad!" I laughed. "It's cute and cousinly... you know?"

"Well, GETTING BACK TO OUR MISSION," he said with emphasis, "we then hightailed it out of there just to find that the entrance where we came in was sealed. Apparently, the security had locked every single exit in the building. We recognized that the only way to get out, was to find Cora's secret exit." He yawned again, and sat up straight, finally overcoming his state of tiredness. I was almost sad. He was so adorable and funny when he was drowsy. He would keep on scratching the back of his head lazily. Wait! Subtract adorable from that one sentence entirely!

He was so and funny when he was drowsy... that's better!

"What do you mean by Cora's secret exit?" I asked.

"Oh yes," he said, not taking his now alert eyes off my face, "I suppose you wouldn't know about that. You see, before the mission, Jonah informed me that when he was only about seven, an intruder had broken in and the whole stronghold had to be shut down. His mother had to leave as soon as possible for some clue related event, so Jonah been blindfolded, to go through an exit hidden somewhere in Cora's large office!"

"Dang!" I said, sounding very American. His perfect British accent seemed almost intimidating next to the American language. "How did you find it?"

"That is a long puzzle to explain," he said. "But in her files, we discovered a code that was labeled under Crane Center Set. Electronically, we recognized that as an anagram for Secret Entrance, so we worked to find out what the code was asking." I smirked despite myself. Dan could do that without a computer any day! "There were multicolor wall tiles all over, and each number in the code represented a color in the rainbow. You see, the fist letters in the cade were ROY G BIV. Red was one, orange was two, yellow was three... you get the point. As we pressed the tiles we still had to be careful to avoid the lasers. But long story short, as soon as we were about to get the passage open, guards with heavy guns flooded the room. About fifteen this time!"

I cringe every time I hear the word gun! They are so unfair! Two people could be evenly good at combat, but the person with the gun wins. I think of guns like cheating. Suddenly aware, I looked over Ian's body just to check that he had not been shot. Bad idea, he eyed me suspiciously. "Wel-ll," I said optimistically, looking back up at his face, "the advantage of me listening, is that I already know there is a happy ending!" The spring smelling wind was blowing through the porch screens, and I had to rake my streaming hair out of my face constantly.

He smiled as I blew at a stubborn strand annoyed. "Well..." he began.

He was interrupted by a knock at his hotel room door. A freaking huge hotel room I might add. At first sight, I had thought it was the lobby! "Yo I-dog!" Jonah's voice called from the hallway. "Our flights leave in like an hour! Can I come in?" Jonah called him I-dog? Hm... I liked it.

"Yeah sure," Ian said, leaning back in his leather chair to get a good view of the door.

Jonah swaggered into view and sat on a side table next to Ian casually, looking to see who he was talking too. When he saw me, he grinned at Ian as if trying to make a point. Ian pretended not to notice by checking his watch. I could tell that he had to be purposely avoiding Jonah's eyes. If he really wanted to know the time, he would just glance at the top of the computer screen. "Yo Ames!" Jonah said, giving up on Ian and turning to me. "Wuz up with you in Boston?"

"What is up with ME?" I said with a laugh. "Absolutely nothing! I think everything interesting is going on where you guys are!"

Jonah smiled. "Yeah," he admitted, "you are probably right. But most of it is over. Did Ian tell you all about the mission yet?" I could get used to his lack of slang! It was so weird to hear him speak normally though.

"I was almost done telling her about it," Ian answered for me.

"Did you get to the part yet where you busted your foot?" asked Jonah eagerly, as if that part was extremely epic for some reason.

"What happened to your foot?" I demanded, concerned. I mean, we had just reached the part of the story where people with guns barge in!

"I can't believe you refused to go to the medical area," Jonah continued, "that thing is really jacked!"

"I didn't hurt my foot!" Ian argued. "It is more of my ankle. Besides, it wasn't as bad as you make it sound!"

Jonah shrugged. "Foot... ankle... all the same in my book!" he announced. "But seriously I-dog, I just came into say that we have to leave like... soon. Are you all packed and stuff?"

"Of course I'm packed," Ian answered, blowing off the question. But seriously, are you a mum or something?"

"Only in my nightmares thank you very much," Jonah replied laughing. "I just need to know when to schedule the limo." Ian suggested a time, and Jonah agreed.

"Well, gotta go," Jonah said, starting to leave the screen. "Have fun talking to your..." At that moment, Ian FLEW out of the screen. I heard a couple muffles, and then the closing of the sound of a closing door.

Seconds later, Ian plopped back on to his seat and let out a deep breath. "Well okay then..." he said with a charming smile as if nothing happened. It was so convincing, I almost believed. I wondered feverishly what Jonah had been trying to say, but nothing seemed to fit. Little did I know, that I would eventually find out three years later, while sitting on a dock. But that my friend, is completely out of sequence.

"Okay, I got to go quite soon because I completely lied to Jonah about being packed," Ian said smiling. "I will have to rush through the rest of the story."

"Fine with me," I said, sitting back in my chair. "As long as I know what happened. You're right! Jonah really has changed!"

"He really seems to be more aggravated with the paparazzi now," Ian said thoughtfully. "But anyway, fifteen gunmen charged in, right? Well Jonah and I counted to three, then kicked a metal piece of furniture into the air as soon as they started to shoot at us. I can't really tell you what the piece of furniture it was supposed to be because I have honestly no idea. Their bullets ricocheted off the metal and they had to jump out of the way as the ammunition bounced back at them. A couple got hit. The metal... thing... happened to land on a scrabbling guard, knocking him out. However, we were still surrounded, and they still had guns. Jonah, desperate to do something to protect us, whipped off his wig. When they realized who he was, the head of the guards demanded the others not to shoot because we were so valuable. However, we were still being held at gunpoint by the eleven still healthy guards. Thet tried to lead us out of the room at violently. At this point we had no plan. I had three darts left... not possibly enough, and I was saving them in case they tried to torture as later. We'd appreciate the darts much more then. The situation was pure frightening to tell the truth."

I was at the edge of my seat. "So?" I asked eagerly, "How did you manage to come out of there alive?" I wouldn't be surprised if I was talking to a wax dummy that the enemy had created to convince the world that Ian and Jonah weren't killed when they were... okay, maybe I would be surprised.

"Well, remember those invisible lasers?" he said. "Jonah took my spectrometer out of his jeans, ripped it in half, and slipped part of it to me. I understood immediately. We kicked out of their grasp and ducked behind trails of lasers. They laughed at our lame attempt to escape and dove out to catch us. Jonah and I weaved in and out of the lasers in such a way as to burn as many guards as possible. They had no clue what was going on and I whipped out my dart gun to shoot three guards still standing my the door. Then, we pressed the last two tiles, and sprinted into Cora's tunnel before they could send back-up. The tunnel was long, and soon, we could hear footsteps behind us. At the end of the slick passage, we opened a door in the ceiling to escape. Suddenly, gallons of water flushed into the the tunnel from above. Heavy pressure pressed against our heads and we couldn't breathe. We grabbed on to the sides of the door for dear life, while our pursuers weren't so lucky, and were drained out into the stronghold. They probably drowned. Anyways, we pulled ourselves up and swam desperately against the whirlpool and on to the side of a canal, spluttering for breath. The canal was lowering, and their were panicking tourists everywhere. We were wet and freezing cold, but managed to slip away before the police came to the scene. We got to the nearest hotel at 4:30 in the morning, checked in as fast as possible, and that was pretty much it." I was speechless at first.

He stopped, breathing hard from telling the long story nonstop, and reached over for a glass of water. I literally had no idea that glasses of water could look so fancy. I stared at him completely stunned about what had gone on. "Wow," I breathed. "That sounds... intense. I can't believe all that action happened while on the other side of the world, I was here sleeping peacefully." Actually, I had done the opposite of sleep peacefully. I had tossed and turned, hoping that their mission went alright and that nobody got hurt. I didn't mention this though. I didn't mention this at all.

He smiled. "It is amazing what can go on in the same world as us without our awareness," he replied thoughtfully, as if trying to figure out my train of thought. "I am still confused about the passage ending in the canal though," he went on. "Cora wouldn't put it at the bottom of a canal, and Jonah definitely remembered the passage being dry when he was taken through. I mean honestly, we were incredibly close to drowning."

"I heard that the water level in Venice goes up every year," I said, digging into my memory. "New canals are added occasionally to keep the flow of the city steady. In seven years, the passage exit could have possibly gone from being on rocky side land, to being at the bottom of a canal."

"It really is amazing how you can figure things out like that," he said, staring at me intently. I blushed furiously at his intense gaze. Does anyone know a career that involves this skill? It so, please contact me immediately!

"Well-l," I pressed on, "what happened to your ankle?"

He snapped out of... something, and looked behind the computer with wide eyes. He hurriedly, looked back at me as though he hadn't seen anything unusual... he so had. "Oh yes, my ankle," he said glancing down at his leg. "Well, I suppose now that I have at least told you the basics of last night, I must go. I'll... I'll tell you later." He started collecting items of his desk and launching them across the room as if trying to make baskets into his suitcase. "I posted some pictures of my tourism on Cliqueme," he yelled hurriedly, wheeling around the room to grab items. "I recommend you look at the photos I took of Torcello Island. The landscape there was quite incredible! Well, I'll... speak to you soon. I will go through the Janus files for anything interesting on the plane!"

I frowned slightly. He was rushing on in quite a "out of the Ian-ary" way. "Alright then," I said. "Tell me what you..."

I was cut short when the words "call ended" popped up on the screen. Something was not right. Something definitely

was not right.

****

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews last time! I "gotta read them all" just like you "gotta to catch them all" in Pokemon. By the way, the creator of Pokemon died in the Japan disaster last week :( so stop reading for a minute, bow your head, and honor him. But anyways, I am so thankful to have awesome reviewers like you! High five! Ouch! Not that hard! If you have an account, and ask me a question... I will answer it! You are awesome, no matter what anyone else says! (But they secretly think you are awesome too!)

I was trying to go to sleep last night but I couldn't, the mattress was really lumpy for some reason. I checked under the mattress and someone had put a bunch of tennis balls under it! I was like, "What the what? Mom! Dad! There are a bunch of balls under my bed for some reason!" Then my little sister started twirling into my room yelling joyfully, "Hurray! He's a princess! He's a princess! He is the chosen one!" Confused, I chose that point to go to sleep. Can anyone explain to me my sister's mind? Thank you in advance.

What do you get when you tickle Natalie?- Gucci, Gucci, Gucci! Anyways, how was that plot? Was the mission exciting as you hoped it would be? Were you mad I made it so that Amy was being told it, instead of you being there in person? I was at first. Your opinions count! Anyway, the next chapter involves Natalie discovering that Ian has been talking to Amy a lot. Review my little darlings who in no way are my darlings! Yes, even you in the blue shirt! If you really are wearing a blue shirt, now you HAVE to review.

Where Adventures Begin...  
Alex Almighty


	15. Natalie Knows All

"Jonah," I said throwing myself into the limo and my suitcase on top of me, "step on it NOW!" The car took off so fast that we found ourselves pressed against the back of the seats.

"What is the urgency?" Jonah yelled to me as the limo squealed to one side, throwing him on to the window.

"There was a Janus spy looking through my window" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs, clinging on to the car door to keep myself from falling on top of him. That would just be extremely awkward. "We should have chosen a lower profile hotel! There is a car following us!"

"Yeah!" Jonah agreed. "They must be trying to recover the files! We have to lose it!" We basically yelled back and forth like this until we pulled up to the airport. At this point, we had lost the car, but it couldn't be to far away and we had made a simple plan. The limo still skittering along, Jonah and I catapulted ourselves and our luggage out of the open door and into some deep brush. We did this so fast, you wouldn't even notice the car's projectile unless you played the scene in slow motion. Pretending it hadn't dropped us off, the limo sped off to the other Venice airport to distract any possible pursuers.

Jonah somersaulted out of the back of the big bush. "Ouch!" he groaned lying on his back. "That was totally WICKED!"

I crawled out next to him, hauling our luggage. "Jumping out of a moving vehicle is the funnest form of pain there is!" I laughed.

Jonah eyes lit up. "Next time!" he announced. "We our going to rent motorcycles!"

"That would be awesome!" I agreed. I had just picked up on the word and found it occasionally useful. Lately, I had been using it whenever I possibly could. "Let us hope there is a next time," I said standing up and brushing off my custom tailored pants. "It was quite fun working with you like a... you know... cousin."

Jonah stood up and smiled. "I was pretty fly!" he agreed. He looked at me as if wondering how to say goodbye. "Up top bro!" he finally said, clasping my hand and giving me a shoulder bump. "Keep in touch! I'd love to see what information you can crack out of the files!"

I saluted back to him as we walked in separate directions to different wings of the airport. I hoped my limp was somewhat dignified. Then I remembered that I had forgotten to kill him. "Oh yeah!" I called, turning back around. "You are still dead you know! I don't like her!"

Jonah grinned, safely on the other side of the airport's campus. "Oh I know!" he laughed. And with that, we blended into the crowd as if we had not just jumped out of a speeding car.

* * *

"Are you ever going to take your eyes of your computer Ian?" an annoyed Natalie asked, hands on her hips. Well, I assumed they were... I wasn't really looking at her. "How interesting can those files even be? I'm trying to explain to you the difference between chap stick, lipstick, lip balm, and lip gloss because apparently YOU don't know."

"Uh huh," I mumbled, going through more codes.

"You bought me the wrong thing at the airport. I mean WATERMELON LIP SMACKERS! Are you serious? Ian? Have you even heard a word I have been saying for the last like, half hour?"

"Uh huh," I mumbled nodding my head for the a hundredth time in the last like, half hour? Why did she find it necessary to invade the privacy of my own room?

She sighed, crossed her arms, and glared at me. Suddenly, here eyes lit up. "I am having a party tonight with my whole class okay?" she said. "Can I have the grand hall dressed up?"

"Uh huh," I said, eyes glued to the screen. Looking back, I don't know how I could have been so oblivious. When Natalie then went skipping off, I didn't even realize. I guess I was just really wrapped up in the Janus secrets that had found there way into my hands. With the brilliant art ideas in the files, I could triple our business profits! I only had a few more pages to go through now, and all I had to do was crack the codes.

I didn't think there was anything that I would rather look at... until Amy logged on to Skype. I waited a minute so I didn't seem like an overly eager stalker, but to my surprise, she called ME first. Pleased at the turn of events, I accepted.

As soon as she popped on to the screen. "What the heck happened last time?" she immediately asked exasperated. "I have been worried sick!" She started blushing furiously and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry Amy," I said smoothly, helplessly trying to contain a smile, "I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

She blushed even more. "Well, it's just... you were acting as if you were on the run or something," she recovered.

"Well an explanation is on the way," I promised with a laugh. "You see, there was a person "washing the window" of my fifteenth floor hotel room! He obviously a Janus spy... he was even wearing sunglasses! I knew he would report my location so I had to leave before anyone would come in to recover the information. Jonah and I managed to get to the airport fast enough and ended up just fine."

"What about your foot?" she asked with wide, curious eyes. "You never did tell me what happened to it."

"Ankle," I absentmindedly corrected, grimacing at under the table at my injury. "It's fine."

"I asked what HAPPENED to it," Amy laughed.

"Oh," I said looking up at her. "I... well.. remember the trap door in the middle of that canal?" She nodded impatiently. I really didn't want to tell her. Wasn't the fate of the world and a mental brother enough for one girl to worry about? "Well," I said, "my foot got caught in it."

"But what about the whirlpool?" she asked. "Wouldn't it spin you free?" She just had to think of everything didn't she?

"I wish," I said. My foot stayed stuck and when the current spun me... it well... twisted my ankle." I decided to leave out the sick splintering noise that could be heard even under water. "Jonah got me out though, so I was fine and all," I added quickly seeing Amy's paling face.

"Fine?" she questioned, concerned. "That sounds incredibly painful!"

"But it is fine!" I responded. "I got it bandaged up!"

"Well, be careful on it then," she said in a one of those voices that people can use where it impossible to know what there currant emotion is.

I sighed, wondering what to say. First step of a conversation, you had to get over that little awkward bump. "Is Dan alright? Is his wrist almost better?" I asked randomly.

"Oh he is MORE then all right!" laughed Amy. "I don't even think he comprehends the fact that he is hurt! He swings his arm around like a hammock in a hurricane! Boys just don't like to admit there hurt!" I started to protest, but hey, what could I say? We definitely don't. She smiled. "Even you can't argue with that!" she said, playfully triumphent.

"What earrings should I wear with this?" someone said. Wait... what? Amy did not just say that! I looked up and realized Natalie was standing in the doorway. That makes more sense.

Natalie was wearing a fitting hot pink, spaghetti strap dress, zebra print high heels, and black nail polish. "Um... hi," I greeted her.

Amy, looked confused. "Um... hello," she said giving me a weird look.

"Who are talking to on the computer?" Natalie asked curiously.

"A client," I simply said, winking at Amy. Amy seemed to get the messege. "What are you dressed up for sis?"

"My party duh!" laughed Natalie.

"What party?" I asked. Then it hit me. "Oh you didn't! There is no way that..." I sighed. "I'd go with hot pink."

"Okay thanks!" giggled Natalie, scurrying out the door of my room. Joy. We were having a bunch of rich snobs talking all fancy-like in our grand hall! Wow, I am stereotyping myself.

As soon as Natalie left, I heard Amy laugh. "So you just let her have a big party!"

Yeah," I shrugged with a smile, "she does all the work so it is pretty easy. Plus she should have her girly fun, I mean she is only eleven."

"Yeah but.. hey what's behind you?" Amy asked curiously.

I smiled. "This," I said gesturing behind me in one smooth motion, "is my smart wall."

I spent the next five minutes showing her what it could do. She just sat there awed. "So what should I leave it as for now?" I asked her.

"Ooh!" she said delighted. Her smile was so contagious. "Change the back round to the waves again!" I did laughing and finally sat back down. "I need to get myself one of those!" smiled Amy. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Did you go through the Janus files yet?"

"Definitely!" I said. "I am almost through them all! I'll send you some of the things I have figured out!"

"Sounds great!" Amy said. "I'm so curious to see what they are about! I'll do that after I water the yard and my other chores."

Chores. What a foreign word. "Have fun with that!" I laughed. "I'll see you later then?"

"You bet!" Amy said with a brilliant smile. And with that, I dropped the computer right on my marble floor. Not really, but I almost did. I had never in my life seen her smile like that, and I hoped I would see it again soon.

Thinking about the call, I started to absentmindedly make little boxes on the desktop of my computer with the mouse. Oh, you know you have done it before! That was the first time ever I had seen Amy's full smile. That meant before, she had been holding back before. I had never noticed, but know it seemed obvious that she was being really cautious around me. Why did Amy insist on being so distant? Did she ever just let up? I knew what she was thinking and I couldn't help but wonder so what? I had endangered her life... but so had every other team! The Starlings, the Holts, Alastair Oh, Jonah... they had all tried to kill the Cahills! But for some indescribable reason, she had forgiven them, and not me. He could tell by the look in her eyes whenever she talked to me. She hadn't forgiven me, but managed to still be so friendly and sweet at the same time. Maybe, I had to forgive myself first. Or say that I was..

Suddenly, Natalie burst into my room through the cracked door, interrupting my train of thought. "I knew it!" she cried triumphantly. "I just KNEW it was Amy!" I stared at her startled, causing her to laugh. "Oh come on!" she continued. "You just don't look at a client like that!"

"Bug off Natalie!" I waved at her frustrated. "You are as annoying as a gnat sometimes. It really does explain your name."

She just grinned. "Oh Ian this is just so cute though!" she squealed with a pop of a heel.

I sighed. "You KNOW that Isabel told me to flirt with her Natalie," I responded calmly.

"But last time I checked," Natalie said waving a finger at me, "a kiss is a step ABOVE flirting."

I waved off the matter. "You know that's not true," I stated. "Even if we did you wouldn't have seen because of the rubble."

"I actually didn't know," laughed Natalie, "but you have just confirmed my suspicions!"

I mentally did a head-desk. Head-desk, head-desk, head-desk! However in reality I said, "Honestly Nat. One more statement and I am calling the security on my sister."

She skipped away from me for the second time this day. Once again, she had the freaking upper hand.

* * *

**(to the tune of the barney song) You guys really do love! Cause you reviewed! Oh look here comes Pikachu! Sorry, I just had to add that randomly. Thanks so much for all of the reviews! BTW, our vacation hammock got caught in a storm once. The giant tree it was hanging on fell down in front of our very eyes and it got sling-shotted into our lake. Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I was really busy because I traveled to a different state for an all day lacrosse camp at this random college (which I found out about day of) and I am moving so we are preparing our house. I discovered well painting my brother's room that the work goes a lot faster if you pretend that you are the original Karate Kid painting sensei's house. Up... down... But anyways, to make up for it I have random story time:**

**We were watching this movie in science about radiation, and they were taking apart a fire alarm, explaining how smoke alarms use radiation. A really bad actor asked, "If the smoke detector has radiation in it, how come it doesn't hurt you?" The main nerd was like. "Good question Stephan! The radiation has this lead cover here that keeps the particles from escaping in to our homes. However, if swallowed can be extremely harmful to your body though, so be careful kids at home!" I was like, "You heard him kids! Don't go home, dissemble your fire alarms and swallow the tennis ball sized lead capsule inside!" Even the teacher started cracking up. The End**

**I talk to much. The next chapter includes the name Arnold. Anyone have an idea who that is? They are in the series! (to the refrain of Efen Perfect by P!nk) Pretty pretty please! Don't you ever ever feel! Like you should be, not reviewing! Pretty pretty please! If you ever ever feel, like your less then, you should review, to me! Hello folks! But seriously review! Hi!**

**Where Adventures Begin,**  
**Alex Almighty**


	16. Gender Jeopardy

"Of course!" Dan's voice cried from the other room. "A million and fifty hundred and a million and thirty-nine thousand million time yes!" I hoped Mr. Math didn't think that was a real number.

"Um, Dan?" I called. "What video game are you playing? You are WAY too into it."

"The Holt's are on Skype!" he called. "Come here now! It's an emergency!"

Alarmed, I hurried into the TV room where Dan was. I knew that the Tomas clan already disrespected the Holts, but since the Holt's were now giving speeches… certain people must despise them. Their efforts meant so much to the Madrigal's cause and the Holt's, out of all people, were the only ones so far who had the confidence it took to take a stand and speak out. They never gave up, and now they were applying it to a cause other then sports. More and more Thomas have already agreed with the views of unity, but others… not so much. I could only imagine the kind of trouble the Holt's could be in.

"What's wrong?" I asked flying on to the black leather couch next to Dan.

"Nothing Amy," said the computer chuckled. "Dan is just manipulative." I looked over to see Hamilton Holt sitting at a desk with Reagan and Madison looking over his strong shoulders. For at least today, they had ditched the matching sweat suits. Don't get your hopes up though, thier clothes were still the usual shade of purple.

"Well that's good," I smiled, stepping on Dan's foot under the couch. "Then what's up?" It seemed like our distant cousin circle was growing tighter. I had seen Jonah, the Kabras (well only really Ian for some reason), and now the Holts.

Reagan, who wearing a blue shirt that read, "DANCE" (to my surprise), looked like she would explode. "Arnold had puppies!" she burst out happily.

"Don't worry!" said Dan, who was bouncing up and down in excitement, making the computer shake. "I already said yes!"

I sat there kind of awkwardly for a while. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. "Um, isn't Arnold…you know… a boy?" I had no idea what Dan was talking about, so I decided to attack one confusing subject at a time.

"Hm," said Dan thoughtfully, " I never thought about that." What a dweeb.

"That's the awesome part!" cried Madison. "We all thought that but it turns out he was a girl!" HE was a girl? That sentence pretty much should be illegal.

"But how…" I started.

Hamilton gave a deep laugh. "We found him… or her I guess… on the streets. We just assumed she was a boy because she was so tough and…"

"Not that boys are any tougher then girls," Reagan interrupted quickly. "She just walked and acted like a boy."

Judging by his face, Dan thought this was the coolest thing in the world. "Now that she had puppies does she act like a girl?"

"Nope!" Hamilton said cheerily. "Not one bit!"

"How many puppies are there?" I asked. It still seemed kind of odd. They had called us just to tell us that their dog had puppies?

"Two!" Reagan smiled. "They are both boys."

"Are you POSITIVE it is a him this time?" I laughed.

"Don't worry," Hamilton smiled. "We know for sure because they were born at a vet. At first, we thought that Arnold was sick. You know what? You guys have to see one!" He reached down, and came up with a tiny little pit bull situated in his big hand, looking so tiny in comparison.

Awwwwwww!"I cried, my girly instincts taking a hold of me. "It's so small!" It was light brown with a tiny wrinkled face, and baggy skin pinched up around its eyes. It reminded me of a bagpipe… it just did. Its little paws were curled up, and its eyes were peacefully closed. It wasn't a furry ball of slobber yet like its mom!

"Problem is that our Dad will only let us keep one…" said Regan, "but they're SO adorable!

"That's why we are adopting the other!" Dan told me. "This is SO perfect! I have always wanted a dog!"

"Hold up!" I said. "Dan, you know we could never handle a puppy! You are all the pet I need in this house."

"But look at its face!" Dan wined. "How can you possibly resist?"

"It is adorable," I admitted, " but I have a feeling that Saladin would NOT take well to a pit bull. He lives for attention."

Dan shook his head in disbelief. "It's official!" he announced. "Gingers really don't have souls!"

Did Dan HAVE to know about that? "You did NOT just sink to that lame level!" I sighed. "I'll have you know that Chris Kringle himself had red hair before his hair got all gray."

"Possibly," snickered Dan, "but so was Mr. Heat-miser and he was pretty…"

"Chill guys," Hamilton broke in with a hardy chuckle. "You don't have to decide right away." The twins were grinning at us, looking so well entertained that I couldn't help but blush. "Besides Dan," he shrugged helpfully, "her hair is more of auburn."

"But Ames," whined Dan, "can we PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE adopt them."

With the event of Dan saying, "please" on the line, it was tempting to give in. Plus, the puppies were SO cute! "I never said we couldn't," I defended myself. "I have always wanted a puppy too, but it is pretty far off with a cat in the house. We will have to consult Nellie."

"All right!" yelled Dan, throwing the laptop at me. He ran out of the room and only moments later dragged Nellie in by the hand.

Dan said something about puppies and the giant foam hands you buy at baseball games?" she said as she was pushed on to the couch, still in her red apron.

The Holts explained everything to the Nellie and her face was hard to read. "Well," she finally said, "If we can find a way that allows Saladin too…"

"Thank you!" cried Dan, flinging himself on to Nellie. "You are AWESOME! I want the smallest puppy because in movies, the weaklings were always trained to defeat everybody else and I want to be its Sensei!" I don't really understand his logic.

"Hey," Nellie said, rubbing some flour off her clothes. "You didn't let me finish. We…"

"Don't worry!" interrupted Dan yet again. "We will do everything! We will walk it, poop it, clean it, and all that stuff." I nodded in agreement and smiled sweetly as if Dan's outburst was not uncalled for.

"It is adorable," said Nellie, "I'll give you that. But THINK! Bringing the poor little thing in to this house with Saladin would seriously endanger it and the cat."

"But that is good," claimed Dan. "They would always have to be on guard and therefore would be forced to react quickly and learn the ways of the ninja!"

Nellie sighed and took a different approach. "During the clue, taking care of Saladin was hard enough. We even lost track of him a couple times. Do you REALLY REALLY think that if something like that happened again, we could care for a puppy as well?"

Dan stared at the ground unhappily. "Not really," he mumbled.

"Sorry kiddo!" Nellie said apologetically, standing up. "Maybe some day, but not now. You can still help the Holts find a home for it though!"

"Okay Nellie," I said. I turned to the Holts. I had almost forgotten they were there. I was relieved to see them playing with the puppy instead of feeling like they had to listen to our conversation. "Sorry we can take it guys," I said. "Is there anyone else you can give it to?"

"Let's see," Madison though out loud. "Jonah can't take it because he is always on tour, and either can the Starlings. It would distract their seeing eye dog."

"There is always the Kabras," I threw out casually. This was meant with a myriad of amused expressions. "Hey," I defended, "you never know. They are not as bad as they used to be." Why was I defending the Kabras? Good question my friend.

"That is true," admitted Hamilton. "Ian can be pretty cool now. I talked to him last week about our NBA brackets."

"But what if Natalie puts it in dresses, paint it's nails, put bows in her hair, and stuff like that?" said Reagan making a disgusted face. "Natalie could turn the poor thing into a Paris Hilton Chihuahua! Not to mention… it's a boy!"

Dan laughed. "Well," he said, "what are the chances that they will take the dog in the first place?"

"What if," Madison said, looking excited, "we just sent them the dog without asking!" Grins made there way on to everybody's faces.

"We are SO doing that!" cried Dan, pumping a fist in the air. I didn't know what to think. Was that really fair? It could totally mess up their fancy house. But when I thought about Ian's expression when he found a puppy on his porch…

"Then it's decided," said Hamilton. "We will send him to the Kabras! Nobody tell them where the dogs are from though!"

"How are you going to send them?" I asked curiously. "You realize that the post office won't… and if you put it in a box it will like…"

"We are not that stupid!" intervened Hamilton. "We will send the puppies using the American Kennel Services. They will be safe that way and the Kabras will get the puppy in a week or so."

"I can't wait!" said Dan. "Have you named them yet?"

"We didn't yet because… um, dad's calling guys," Reagan said suddenly. "I think it's weight training day!"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" said Hamilton. "We'll have to see you guys later!"

"All right," I said. "Bye!" When the screen shut off I turned to Dan. "I didn't know you have a Skype account," I said casually.

"I don't," he smirked. "Why do you have Ian Kabra as a contact?"

"For the same reason I have the Holts as a contact," I said triumphantly. Fast thinking on my part!

Dan just raised an eyebrow. "You didn't. I just added them."

I whacked him on the side of his head but apparently not hard enough to knock the stupid grin of his face. "You're a dweeb you know that?" I said standing up so he couldn't see me blush.

"I've been told regularly," I heard him laugh as I walked out of the room.

* * *

"Do you know anything about this?" demanded Ian playfully, over the dog yaps in the background.

"Noooooooooooooooo…" I said.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" he laughed.

"You know," I said. "I might easily be telling the truth!"

"Yeah… sure…" he stretched sarcastically. If there were not this tiny camera lens (and in reality a whole flipping ocean) between us, I would have taken great pleasure in slapping him. "Toy-Ba has to do with the Holt's dog, right? They have a pit-bull."

"Toy-Ba?" I questioned.

He smiled. "That's what we named the puppy. It is kind of a spoof off Dan's shoe idea, and Natalie has no idea. It was the first thing I thought of. I had to save Natalie from naming him Tinkerbelle Muffin."

"I feel sorry for her future kids!" I laughed.

"Not to mention her husband!" added Ian smiling. "But you didn't answer my question. So does he have to do with the Holt's dog? I never really paid attention to it. What's its name…"

"With Arnold?" I said innocently. "Does that sound like a girl's name to you?"

"No," he admitted. He smiled. "Though the Holts are just the kind of people who would mix up a dog's gender," he joked.

He meant it as a JOKE but he hit the story perfectly. I couldn't help but crack up… and I don't crack up often! I couldn't help it! I just had to tell him that he was right! "Actually," I managed to say between laughs, "that is exactly what happened!"

He grinned. "You can't be serious!"

"Yep! I am!" I laughed. He ended up persuading me to tell him the whole story. I now understood how people were so convinced to buy paintings from him. I convinced HIM to tell me what happened when they found the puppy. It chewed up most of his shoes so he was stuck wearing Natalie's slippers until his designer order came in because, of course, he couldn't run over to a store and buy REGULAR shoes.

"Speaking of Natalie's shoes," I said, "did she ever find a name for her line?"

"K-heels. The K is for Kabra, but the whole name sounds like Cahill to represent the Madrigals," he said proudly. "Be expecting some spring collection samples from her soon. It turns out her line is increasingly popular. At some of my classes, almost every girl has a pair!"

"I knew she'd go somewhere with an idea like that," I smiled.

"What have you and Dan been up to? Besides sending us a puppy behind our backs I mean."

"W-well," I said. "We are planning to go to Graces old bank in Switzerland. We just found out about it, and it must have something important saved."

"Genius," said Ian. "There could be some incredibly important information there. Be careful though, the Janus branch has actually tried to gain access to her bank already. I found that out in the files. Some of the other branches must have tried too."

"That's kind of scary," I said. "Did you find out any more information from the files?"

"Nothing that really has any importance to you," he said thoughtfully. "Though I do need your help solving a code. Can I send it to you."

"Definitely!" I said sitting up on my bed. Soon, bunch of dots and dashes came on the screen and I saved them to my desktop. "I'll work on it later." I promised. "I have to go to school now unlike SOME people this morning!"

"All right love," he smiled fondly. "I'll see you soon!" Once again, the screen shut off before I could react. I smiled grimly, blood rushing to my face. He could be so perfectly annoying. Little did I know then that the next time I'd be seeing him would be face to face.

* * *

That night, I pulled up the code on my computer.

.-. . - - ...- . / ..-. .. -. ..-..

Why would he need help with this? It appeared to be simple morose code. I solved it in a flash using my little friend the Internet. I didn't have a brain wired for codes like Dan (who annoyingly took it for granted). The words made no sense though! I looked over the words when it hit me; it must be an anagram.

* * *

**I am SO sorry! I want to cry! You might have noticed that I totally disappeared off the face of FanFiction lately. No stories, reviews, PM's, or anything from me really. I can explain. I was grounded from my iPod (which I managed to steal back in an awesome ninja expedition) and computer for a week because I knocked a door off its hinges (total accident, it was not screwed on right). THEN (the day when I am not grounded of course, moms love timing these things) I went on vacation the whole week and had no Internet access whatsoever! I have proof that I was on Spring Break! I look different because I am really tan and my brown hair is blonder in areas because of the sun. It was fun, however, the whole time I was freaking out because I wanted to update SO bad. I wrote half of this story on my iPod and do not recommend anyone else try that… it was difficult. I finished this a while ago, but had no Internet to post it, so I made it extra long. So I ask from the bottom of my non-heart shaped heart, will you PLEASE forgive me? Speaking of which, who can find out what the code says? It is YOUR job to discover the meaning! It is important that you know!**

**Vesper's Rising just came out! However, I am not as excited about reading about the past with Grace, Damian, Gideon, and people like that. Even though the information is important, I find myself only really caring about what is going on with Dan and Amy. Can any one tell me how good it was please! (without spoilers!) The Medusa Plot (the next book) looks AMAZING. Well, since the book is out, I will update only one more time after this, then get my hands on the VR. But anyway, this tie-over story is almost complete, so beware. I will work on my advice column more after this, and I'll probably be inspired to write a new story or update other stories. However, most of my time will be devoted on writing an original story that I hope to be really cool, and getting into high school. Good thing summer is almost here!**

**Okay, enough begging for forgiveness and talking about the boring future. On our twenty-hour car ride, my little sister was trying to do "made you looks" the whole time and it was really annoying. Suddenly she yells, "Look! A giant purple monkey!" Like I am going to fall for that, right? But when I look out the window, there really is a three-story purple inflatable monkey that is apparently a tourist attraction or something. We were cracking up. Five hours later she yells it again, and I totally fell for it, but she was kidding this time so now I am in the "baby book" or something. How insulting. Days later at a theme park she yells it AGAIN. I totally don't look, but my brother turned me around and I saw it. There were a bunch of huge, purple monkey stuffed animals that you could win in this shooting game. We knew we had to get one. I spent twenty dollars trying to get one, and now I will have a giant purple monkey in my room. Amazing story, I know! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET YOUR OWN GIANT PURPLE MONKEY TO STORE IN YOUR MIND! You can't resist that offer, eh? (I'm not Canadian)**

**Where Adventures Begin,**


	17. Vesper's Rising

"You win!" announced the Russian super computer as a little triumphant horn sounded. Did you know that the "triumph horn" sounds different in Russia? Instead of a happy scale like you would hear in Super Mario Bros, it sounded like the horn player was being attacked by a pack of dinosaurs with the flu. Sadly, this image was probably the most amusing thing I had thought all day.

I sighed and leaned back on to the leather couch. Over by the wall-sized fireplace, Toy-Ba was sound asleep. I wished he would hurry up and wake already so that I would have something to do. Of course, I knew that yet again, he wouldn't wake up and wreak havoc until we were going to bed. Figures.

To brighten my mood even more, Natalie walked into our tech room. "You seem quite board. Honestly, don't you have clients to meet or something besides playing chess?"

I stared outside the window at the pouring spring rain. "I almost wish," I sighed. "It seems like I am always too busy, but now that I finally have time to spare... I don't know what to do."

"Well, why don't you call Amy?" Natalie said innocently, rapidly blinking her (over-sized) eyelashes at me.

I made a mental note to subtract a thousand dollars from her allowance just for being annoying. You officially know that two children are parent deprived when the oldest is in charge of all the finances. "She's in Switzerland," I simply said, not providing anymore information.

Natalie shrugged and started walk out. Suddenly, she turned back in. "I almost forgot what I even came here for!" she laughed. "I am in desperate need for a dress! I am thinking that it should be short, silk, light pink with silver embellishments, and custom designed glitter to match the sparkles that I am going to put in my hair. You see, I am going to do a photo shoot tomorrow because I really do need a new profile picture. Would you please secure a new fitter for around nine o'clock. I recently fired my last fitter because her hair was a horrid sight to look at practically all day."

"Sure," I shrugged. "Thanks for telling me ALL that important information about your dress and stuff. It was absolutely intriguing."

"Your welcome!" she chirped, starting to skip out of the room. I sometimes wonder if she simply doesn't understand the concept of sarcasm, or purposely ignores it.

I turned back to the computer to start browsing possible fitters for my lovely, completely undemanding sister, the screen suddenly lit up and started to beep. Natalie, who had just reached the doorway, walked back to me curiously. "Video call from: The Wizard," flashed across the screen. If I hadn't known any better, I would have assumed that it was finally my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. But alas, it was obviously from Jonah. I quickly accepted and was met with Jonah's frantic face.

"I-dog!" he said hurriedly. "All I can say is... well... just listen yo!" He seemed to be in a underground room. He spun to a touch monitor, scanned his hand across it's face, and pressed a few buttons. As soon as I heard the recording, my body tensed.

"Jonah," Amy's panicked voice blared out from the speakers. There was a lot of static in the background. "It's me. Dan and I are in Switzerland. We went to Grace's bank and..." There was a muffled sound. I couldn't tell if it was static or a sob. "They found us!"

She gasped. "The Vespers are coming!"

I just stared at my computer screen as I felt the color drain from my face. My hands clutched the sides of my armchair with a grip that could have choked a robot gorilla. Natalie, standing behind me was silent.

"She called me because I am closest to Switzerland," Jonah continued. "I also got a follow up message from Fiske. He said to alert all the branches immediately and that... though I don't really understand... the Vespers are looking for something OTHER then the serum!"

"Are we going to rush to Switzerland?" I managed to say.

"No. Even if we did, they are no where near the bank anymore," he replied. "Fiske said they escaped whatever trap they had gotten into and were on their way out of the area."

"What about Nesssss- Nellie?" I asked.

Jonah looked caught off guard. "I forgot about her! In their messages, they never mentioned her. We've tried to contact the Cahills but they aren't responding. Maybe, we should try to contact the babysitter too!"

"I can do that," I said helpfully. "But are we really just going to sit and wait for them to return? What can we do?"

"It is our job to alert the our entire branches. I have already talked to all the other teams who will alert their branches to look out for the rising threat of the Vespers. You, will need to tell the Lucians."

"But they all hate me," I stated. "And what is more important then the serum and clues?"

Jonah sighed. "I guess we will just have to wait for Amy and Dan to be able to tell us. In the meantime, make sure you and your branch are well protected!"

"I will," I nodded gravely. As soon as the screen shut off... I fainted. Psych! How lame do you think I am? I stared out the window and thought everything through a hundred times over.

Natalie, who hadn't said a word yet, delicately sat on the armrest of my seat. "I thought..." she finally whispered, "I thought we had more time!"

"Me too," I admitted, turning to face her.

Natalie sighed and twirled the ends of her shiny hair. "This is so... unfair," she let out. "We cant do anything to help them but... talk to people."

"Confident words," I said, "can be more powerful then all the physical force in the world." I had been told this so many times as a child, but just now were the words coming to light. "I will send out a deep letter as soon as I can. Don't worry, they will be all right." I hoped, that even with all her emotion detecting training, she wouldn't see the flicker of doubt in my eyes as if I were saying a prayer rather then a statement. "Have they ever not escaped a trap?"

"They sure escaped mum's traps," she replied. Natalie looked up at me and a gave a weak smile. "At least... at least mum isn't here."

"Yeah," I agreed. This was the first time we had really voiced how we felt about her, and it was a burden of our shoulders. "She'd be ranting about how we should be glad that we have one less team to worry about and remind us that failure can't be spelled without a "u", "r", and "a."

"Not to mention about how she'd go off about Jonah's outfit," added Natalie. "I mean, the words on his necklace and the graffiti on his hat were in different fonts!"

I gave a wry laugh and sighed. "Nellie is currently our last hope in contacting the Cahills," I said. "Hand me the phone, will you?"

"This is Ian Kabra," I introduced myself minutes later. I tried my best to not sound awkward. "I was designated to check that everyone is safe after the Vesper encounter."

The voice on the other end of the line abruptly stopped obnoxiously sipping on a smoothie. "WHAT!" Nellie exclaimed.

I explained to her all that I could, and she was absolutely silent on the other end. "So," I finished, "why are you not with them?"

She took a deep breath before talking. "You see, the Madrigals already had the suspicion that the Vesper threat would become more active. Fiske knew the Vespers would eventually target Grace's account and they had to clear it. Several people, including me, were sent to different areas of the world as distractions. I'm in the freaking Caribbean right now! What can I do to help them?"

"Maybe..." I started.

"I will fly to Boston immediately!" interrupted Nellie. "I will give the details to the Madrigals. They may know what to do."

"All right," I said wearily, disappointed she knew nothing that could really help us save the Cahills. "Um... be careful I guess."

Nellie gave a cold laugh. "Ian Kabra," she stated, "YOU are the one who has to be careful." Was that a threat or advice? Before I could ask, Nellie Gomez hung up the phone.

One look at Natalie and she understood that the call hadn't been productive. She gave a feeble smile before walking to her room. Without hesitation, I started on writing the letter to the Lucians, but I couldn't stop contemplating something.

Amy had quickly texted me about going to Switzerland. Most likely, she had already know about the looming Vesper threat and about possibly putting herself in to danger. Why hadn't she told me? Was it something I had said? Did she decode the morose code I had sent her, seen the words "remove fig?", not realized that it was an anagram, and thought that it was some sort of a cruel joke? I wouldn't know until I saw her in person. Little did I know, the invitation would come only two days later.

* * *

**I'm SO sorry if this was shorter! This was basically Vesper's Rising from Ian's POV. During Mission 11, Ian says that he is with the rest of the Cahills. He mentions that he has to check on Hamilton so that he doesn't get into trouble, and that Sinead (he pronounces her name really weird) is yelling at him. So, it is confirmed... they really do get all together! After reading Vesper's Rising and finding how much plot they leave covered... I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY! Ohhhh! I saw that smile on your face! ONE LAST CHAPTER AND IT WILL BE THE BEST! I plan to update real soon!**

**So? What is "remove fig?" an anagram for? Who will find out first? Oh my goodness! I was reading this article about St. Patrick in school. Guess who it is written by? Some professor named Thomas Cahill. I freaked out inside. However, being the nerd I am, I found out that statistically, Cahill is the 1625th most popular last name in America. I got a deviantart account! Please check it out at alexalmighty(dot)deviantart(dot)com!**

**Where Adventures Begin,**


	18. Letting Go

**Bad dog! Go now if you have not read Vespers Rising! I said go! You will spoil it for yourself! Thanks, or possibly no thanks, and prepare to be amazed by this extremely funny, long, and epic conclusion! :) Can't thank you enough for the fun journey so far! Finally, land ho!**

The waves of Boston Harbour washed over my bare feet as our boat, U.S. Thine Lilac, broke away from the busy dock. Nellie, Dan, and I were dangling our feet off the edge of the fancy boat, and Fiske was at the wheel. At seven o'clock in the morning, the wind was chilly so I pulled a blanket tighter around my shoulders. We were all tired from the adventure only days ago and were reflecting on what we would tell all the previous clue hunters when we finally had them together in person.

When I say "we", I mean the normal people on the boat. This excludes Dan entirely. "... and that is why I told him to run around screaming 'Yee haw, I'm a dinosaur!'" he finished.

Nellie patted his wind-ruffled hair. "Sorry chico," she said, "but I think you have officially lost it." She stood up and walked over to Fiske at the wheel.

There was a moment of silence as Dan and I sat there together. "Are you ready for this... meeting thing?" I finally breathed.

"I was born ready!" he exclaimed. Then he went to serious Dan mode. I swear he must have like this switch on his back or something! "But honestly..." he whispered, "it's going to be awkward. Kind of like when all the Cahill teams were gathered at that Shakespeare site. We are allies with them all now, but it is kind of hard to forget that we all used to hate each other."

I nodded. "Not to mention totally eliminate one another," I added with a shake of my head. I looked out upon the passing water nervously. "Do you think that the boat was really a good choice for the meeting place?" I asked.

"Stop worrying!" he said. "It is super safe. We told everyone that in our letter too. Don't forget that three miles from the mouth of the Boston Harbour, we will be able to see any approaching boat from all directions! What you should be worrying about is how we are going to entertain ourselves well waiting for them to reach our boat. They aren't coming till nine!"

I checked my watch, so casual looking, yet holding a precious secret. "There is a wait," I agreed. "I'm getting really cold now! Let's go below deck and get the meeting room ready."

"Not yet!" cried Dan! "I want to go swimming as soon as the boat stops!"

"Don't even think about it Dan!" I warned. "It is the beginning of May! You'd freeze your butt off!"

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "I don't really think I want my butt anyway... it's such a hassle and..."

I grabbed his arm and led him below deck.

* * *

After two hours of waiting, and it was finally nine o'clock. The Starlings and Alistair were the first to arrive, pulling up to our anchored boat in a submarine that they had clearly designed themselves. I was surprised, but totally bursting with joy inside to see that the Ekats had um... subpooled... with each other. The more unity, the better!

The trio of siblings looked nearly identical, with auburn hair, freckles, and preppy clothes, making Alistair stand out like a sore thumb. The Starlings, like many competitors, had forceful parents. Apparently, they had been more angry about how they had to drop out of the race, then worried about their injures. I realized just how little we had interacted with them during the hunt, so it would be a tad awkward meeting them again.

As soon as they boarded, Dan immediately started explaining to them how if their branch had a Pokemon, it would be called Ekatapat. I wondered how long he had been waiting to reveal this to them. "Our branches Pokemon would be called Madramite!" he added.

"Good to know!" Ted smirked. He gave no sign what-so-ever of having handicap eyes. The Starlings weren't ones to show weakness. "I will be sure to keep that in mind!"

Sinead and Ned also seemed to enjoy Dan's company and find it 100% amusing. However, I heard Alistair grumble something about what they were putting in children's burritos these days.

Moments later, the Holts were pulling up in a row boat. I'll tell you one thing. They are the only team who could muscle a boat fifteen miles. Hamilton jumped aboard and flew straight to Dan.

"How's my little buddy?" he laughed, giving Dan a noogie on the head. Dan flattened his hair back down and smiled stupidly.

"Still a ninja!" he replied. Reagen and Madison just smirked and went to greet the Starlings and I.

Mr. and Mrs. Holt made their way towards Nellie and Fiske to discuss "adult business." However, I over heard them discussing what we were going to serve for lunch.

And that's when a random person in a red bathrobe and sunglasses pulled up on a jet ski. Yep, you heard me right.

"Whoa! We already got a party blowing up here huh?" he asked stepping aboard. We all just stared at him confused.

"Oh yeah!" he laughed. "Sorry about that. The paparazzi was particularly bad today!" The figure pulled of a ridiculously curly blond wig and the bathrobe, revealing a full range of gangster attire.

"Where's your Father?" Fiske asked curiously as Jonah walked up to us.

"Busy," he replied casually. "I didn't really tell him about this meeting. He has been super stressed lately with all the concerts and... well... I know there is something else he isn't telling me about. So yeah homes!" Fiske nodded and seemed a little reassured.

"Hey! I just realized!" said Dan. You Dad's initials are BTW just like the abbreviation of 'by the way!' What's your middle name Jonah?

"That's classified," smirked Jonah. "You sure notice everything about all that letter shizzle."

"Yeah," smiled Dan. "Too bad my name isn't really epic. Wait! If my last name was 'Nahill' or started with a 'N' then my initials would be DAN! That would be sooo tight!"

"Huh," Jonah thought out loud. "Amy's name is a anagram for 'yam!'"

"Lucky!" cried Reagen.

"Joy," I mumbled to Sinead, who cracked a smile.

"Sinead," added Hamilton. "Your name is just plain awesome! You are the only person I know with it!"

"Um, yeah," she smiled, her face a little flushed. "It's... well... it's different!"

"All right-t-y then!" I announced to the whole boat, kind of nervous about being one of the people in charge. "We have enough people to start moving below deck so that we can get to the more... serious business. We have a lot of new news for you guys."

Just then, we heard the chopping of helicopter blades up ahead, and all looked up. Ian Kabra himself maneuvered the craft on to the water's surface and brought it to a rest. With the press of a button, a plank came out of the side leading to our boat, and the Kabra siblings made there way on to the boat. The wind played at their hair, but it miraculously stayed perfect.

First came Natalie, wearing a short, nautical sundress with a sparkly red anchor necklace. She smiled at everyone politely and made room for Ian to board. He walked on gracefully, his ankle seeming fine now. "Nice to see everyone," Natalie said off-handily.

"Hey I-dog!" Jonah said, giving Ian a little hand slap. "Wuz-up?"

"Nothing much until now," Ian replied cooly, his accent making everything he sound 75% more formal, and his confident atmosphere the other 25%. "Only sports really."

Hamilton Holt gave a whoop! "Sports!" he cheered. "That's where the money's at!"

Ian laughed pleasantly, shook Hamilton's hand, then did the same to everyone else.

"Nice to see you again. It has been a while," he smiled when he finally got around to me, grasping my hand firmly yet casually. He started right at me with a mischievous glint in his eye, as if we were sharing a personal joke. "I'm glad you and Daniel are all right."

Nervously, I shook his smooth, tan hand back and was going to reply with something clever like "Um... yeah. I enjoy being alive," when Dan butted in from next to me.

"Thanks Ian!" he said. "You have no idea how much that means to me! I enjoy being alive!" Wow, my sarcastic mind thinks exactly like his real one.

"Your quite welcome," Ian laughed, looking at Dan. "Now... I think you guys were about to get down to business am I right?"

As our party made our way to the giant mahogany table below deck, each seat equipped with a electronic writing tablet for taking notes, I realized how completely off guard I was to meet Ian again. On Skype, I had forgotten how overpowering his real, perfect presence was, and near the end was actually able to convince myself that I had crush on someone in my class named Evan. But now, that crush seemed worthless and short-lived next to this stupid one which kept on surfacing no matter how hard I resisted. I sighed when I realized why I had even liked Evan in the first place... because he had reminded me of Ian. I sighed out loud. Why couldn't I just get over him already and move on? I want to friends, but just friends. That was for sure.

I combed my hand through my hair and sat in a seat near the front, next to a porthole with a pretty view of the ocean's surface. Dan sat next to me, and Nellie on my other side. As I gathered a couple note cards in front of me, I noticed Ian sit directly across from me at the large table.

Fiske stood up to speak first. "Welcome Cahills," he announced, "aboard the U.S. Thine Lilac. It is not a coincidence that we are meeting so far from any public place. We are here to discuss rising threats that Amy, Dan, and I, have had a personal encounter with lately." I noticed him wipe sweat off the palms of his hands and on to his pants. He was a shy man, and I knew this speech was hard for him. "First of all, the name of this vessel has an important significance. U.S. thine Lilac, is actually an anagram for 'Cahills Unite.' "

"Cause someone wouldn't let us name it 'Has Lice Until...'" Dan complained, glaring at me. "It would be so much more ominous!" Dan stood up next to Fiske, looking official for an eleven year old. "But honestly," he said, "uniting is really important. There are now things more important then then the clues to protect, so we must look past the fact that we used to be against each other. If we want to go anywhere, we are now one team. The reason the Vespers were able to be one step ahead of us was because we were weakening ourselves through basically a civil war."

"For example, if all the Twilight and Harry Potter fans had a giant war, Harry Potter would win because Twilight would be fighting among themselves about the whole Jack verse Edwardo predicament."

Unlike most of his rants, what he said made sense. I stood up next to him. "In Switzerland, at Grace's bank we met the first Vesper that the Cahills have net in a long time..." We went on to explain everything that happened, Casper Wyoming, our biggest current threat, and, most importantly, the ring. I told them the ring was safe, but we could not tell them where it was because the less people knowing, the better. They all seemed to understand.

Then, Nellie started announcing things that even I didn't know yet. "Madrigals have been sent out all over the world to eliminate Vesper threats, and protect us. Today, we will be working together, to reduce the Vesper threat. Everyone here is in charge of bonding their branches with others. With all the ways we have disorganized the Vespers, and the research we are conducting today, it will take at LEAST another year and a half for the Vespers to organize and execute another plan. Now, we ask of you first to start of the day, to write whatever information you can scrape up whatsoever of the Vespers."

We all sat down and everyone clapped, awed at how organized our presentation ended up being. A couple people asked questions, then everyone started typing information into their tablets. I had finished mine earlier (I'm a perfectionist like that) so I looked around the room, studying every one's faces.

Jonah was nodding seriously, his expression the only thing keeping him from his gangster image. The Holts looked pumped to be doing something again. Alistair had the same old expression he always did, like he couldn't physically open his mouth. Natalie had a slim finger resting under her chin and her brow slightly furrowed in concentration. The Starlings looked a little lost, not having to much to give, but were working with what they had.

Of course, I looked right at Ian exactly when he decided to look up from his work. I felt a blush spread through my cheeks as he gave me a grin. Then he did something TOTALLY unexpected. He crossed his eyes. It looked so utterly out of place with his fancy white cuffed shirt, and the silent atmosphere, I took all I had not to laugh.

I gave him a finger wag like a a teacher would give a naughty boy and pointed to his tablet. He raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Really Amy?" but bent his head back down.

For the following minutes, I stared out the porthole just thinking. However, every once in a while, I would feel Ian's eyes on the back of my head.

Ten silent minutes had felt extremely long for me because I had nothing to do, but Fiske finally started assigning jobs to people. Before this meeting, I really had no real idea what he meant by "jobs" but I understood now. At least ten of the top Madrigals, whom we had not met before, came aboard the ship as well, and really helped everything flow smoothly.

Everyone was bustling around to get things done. Alistair studied designs about a legendary Vesper armor. It was scary how mush weapons were hidden in one layer. Sinead analyzed Casper's footprint data and was miraculously able to predict how much he weighed, and in which pocket he held his gun. Everyone had something to do. Ian was our main spokes person. We would record him saying specific messages to relay to Cahills on missions. Sinead got super annoyed with him whenever he messed up a line, which he seemed to find amusing. They were so much alike, being rich and smart and all, they genuinely weren't to good with getting along.

However, I didn't get to interact with the clue hunters too much because Fiske was busy introducing me to many important Madrigals.

The one moment I was free, Natalie walked up to me and put her hands on her hips. "Amy, Hamilton is honestly attempting to teach Daniel park-our!" she scoffed. "They are knocking over quite a few items on the deck, and they won't listen to me to stop!"

I laughed, but smacked myself internally for leaving Hamilton and Dan unattended. "Tell Nellie," I smiled. "Like a good neighbor, she is always there to punish Dan."

"Well..." hurried Natalie. "I don't really want Daniel to get punished or anything... just to stop being daft." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her sudden concern, but went to go give Dan and Hammer work to do.

The time flew by. At noon, Fiske called everybody back to the main meeting room. All of the small ships passengers, including the Madrigals we had just met, squeezed around the large oval table.

"Just look around at everything we were able to accomplish!" exclaimed Fiske. "Everyone now has personal binders with keys to the few Vesper codes we have cracked, information on the main Vesper leaders we know about so far, hot spots to stay out of... you name it! It was amazing what we were able to find out today, and how this day will help protect us in the future. The work is not quite coming to an end however. The branches, though improving everyday, still need to learn to trust one another. That is your job, because tonight, you are ALL honorary Madrigals. Already, we have assured a solid year or so of safety from the Vespers. But how safe is safety? They just need to reorganize. But for what we did today... we deserve a round of applause!"

Everyone burst out into cheers, whoops, clapping, and in Dan's case, bursting out in to the refrain of "We are the Champions." When the noise in the crowded room died down, Fiske announced lunch. Nellie passed around a couple dishes of shrimp Parmesan casserole, fancy bread, and plenty of appetizers. Everyone dived in.

I was so glad to see everyone mingling. Sinead was showing Natalie the proper way to design a blue-print for a shoe, Ian was already making himself popular with the new Madrigals, most much older then us, and Reagen, Madison, and Ted were all having a deep conversation about all the pros and cons of having a twin. The other Weasley, my bad, STARLING, was discussing medical possibilities with Alistair. Dan, Jonah, and Hamilton were brainstorming ways to get Saladin to eat something besides red snapper. All of their elaborate schemes seemed to connect the most random items such as life size Winnie the Pooh Bear cutouts, and teapots. Finally, people were really bonding.

Finishing my meal, I chose the moment to go upstairs to the deck and get a breath of fresh air. Crowds just weren't my thing, and I knew nobody would really notice me slip away. I leaned against the railing and looked out over the sparkling water. I tilted up my chin and let the salty breeze play through my hair and refresh my face. I don't know how long I stood there, just taking it all in.

"Hey," a voice suddenly broke in, startling me. I whipped around to see the wind-blown figure of Ian Kabra just a few feet away. He was smiling at me, not taking his eyes of my face, and his hands were in his pockets casually.

I got cocoons in my stomach. You know... the feeling you get before the butterflies hatch? "Um.. hey..." I responded nervously.

He came over and leaned on the railing beside me, staring out over the water. I tried to be cool with the fact that the sides of our arms were touching, but my heart wouldn't stop doing cartwheels inside my chest. It should honestly consider joining the olympics.

"We have a lot of work to do don't we?" he asked.

"We certainly do," I replied. "Especially you... with the Lucians."

"I won't be able to Skype much anymore," he admitted. "But I certainly will try."

I nodded. "Same scenario here," I replied.

"Well," he admitted. "It won't be the same without you to talk to as much. However, I'm glad the Vesper threat has been extinguished for a year or so."

"Definitely. When it does resurface, we might be more ready," I answered. "But I can't help but wonder what kind of cruel plans they will create in all that time."

"True," he agreed. "But Amy... whatever you do, avoid letting the prospect scare you. Don't be afraid to let go for once and take a risk."

I sighed and nodded. How many times had I heard that before? We sat there for a while, looking at the sea in reflective silence.

"So do you?" he finally asked, standing up straight and turning completely to me.

He was getting straight to the point, as if he had been longing for the answer his whole life. By his body language, I knew exactly what he meant. He was talking about the code he had given me. The code that had asked one simple yet difficult little question. "Forgive me?"

I struggled to get my lips to move, but they just couldn't do it. "F-for what?" I was finally able to choke out, looking down a my feet.

"For everything I ever did or didn't do," he stated.

"For the thoughts I used to think before I got to know you, for treating you like a game piece, for just leaving you there after we had so much going for us, for leading you into traps, for being a selfish jerk for majority of my life, for making your life harder, for not standing up for what I knew was right, for being nice to you for what... only three months?" he took a deep breath, and frowned slightly at the way I was looking away.

"And finally... for the last time we were on a boat together," he breathed. He paused, lightly putting a finger under my chin, and tilting my head around so that I was looking directly into his amber eyes, so much deeper in person.

"The problem is..." he whispered so quietly that I had to move in to hear him, "no matter how hard I want it, for you to give it to me from the heart... I can see how I may be asking for too much."

"Even if I can't do it from my heart now," I assured, "I promise forgiveness will come along in no time! Just... don't worry... like you always do."

"I'm glad I make that impression," he smiled fondly. "But you know, I DO worry. And to tell the truth, now that I've meant you, it's rarely about myself anymore." All at once, I realized how suddenly close we were standing without even meaning to, how his fingertips were cradling the sides of my arms, how perfectly peaceful everything in the world seemed at the moment.

"This is all too fast, too unpredictable, too risky!" the back of my brain tried to tell me. "Your over this backstabber!" But the message couldn't get through to my numb senses.

He shook his head slightly as if to stop himself from doing something, then next thing you know, his soft lips planted a kiss against mine for the most senseless three seconds of my life. A wave of sensation wiped out any thoughts I had at all. For the first time in my life, I, Amy Cahill, was not the least bit afraid.

Almost startled, I stared up at his face, checking to make sure the short, sweet memory was real. He was staring right back, his eyes twinkling playfully as if they had been saving up energy their whole lives so that they could shine at this moment.

We started tugging ourselves away from one another as we started to hear a Madrigals filter on to the other side of the deck.

"Well..." he said casually, scratching the back of his neck, "I...um ... hope to see you again... soon."

The deck was becoming flooded with people getting into vehicles and saying good-bye to one another. Nobody thought twice about two teenagers at the edge of the deck.

My cheeks felt warm and I knew I was blushing. At first, no words would come to my mouth so I just nodded. Finally I managed a, "Yeah..."

As I was swept away by people who wanted to say bid me farewell, the last thing I saw was Ian's grinning figure. My mind couldn't sort out what just happened.

* * *

"So?" Nellie asked, Dan and I as we worked on collapsing the giant sails of the once crowded boat. "Was that overwhelming or what?"

"Personally," Dan said, tossing some extra life jackets on to the dock, "I think it depends on what 'overwhelming' means. You know?"

"That may have something to do with it!" Nellie laughed. "Hey Fiske! Did you get my iPod from the waterproof side compartment?"

Fiske helped us heave the last pole down and rest it on the floor. "Yes," he said. "It's in the car! Nice cooking by the way! It was a hit!"

"It was a lot of fun to make!" she said. "How was the meal though? You don't thing I overdid it with the garlic on the calamari, do you?"

"Stop worrying!" I smiled. "Everyone LOVED your cooking! It was as perfect as could be!"

"Yeah!" agreed Dan. "Natalie ate it! I didn't even know she ate normal food at all!"

We secured the boat, and Fiske called someone to transfer it a private lake somewhere where it would be safer. Then, we got in our car, like we have done one thousand times before, and started to drive home.

While Dan talked, I gazed out the window. It was so odd just driving home. All of a sudden, life was what it was before. All the events that occured didn't really effect are immediate future. We would have to go back to school again and pretend that we weren't just attacked by Vespers or that we led a whole meeting dedicated to defending ourselves. Moments ago, we were surrounded with people, action, and so much more. Now, there was mainly one thing I was surrounded with... questions.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! WOOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOO! Did I do it all right? Was that okay with you! EEEKKKK! So excited to see what you think! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Blame my ADHD and the fact that I rewrote this about fifty times to get it just right. Also, was that not incredibly long? Notice how perfectly this fit in with the website and the series? That was on purpose. I didn't want to have Amy completely forgive Ian yet because I wanted to save it for the series. I KNOW they will have to put it in. Well, that was the finale! Whooh! I am wiping fake sweat off my forehead! I'm sad it is done, but relived too. My next story? I plan on writing The Medusa Plot from Ian's point of view! I think you will like it. SO excited for the book!**

**So I was watching TV today, and the Snuggie commercial came on. I never watch commercials so I wanted to change the channel, but my arms were too cold to take them out of my blanket to get the remote. Random, I know. OOOOOH! I WISH WISH WISH I could play music in the background of certain scenes when I am writing like in movies! I have the mind of a movie maker so whenever I read, my mind automatically does that. It adds so much more epicness. Also, whenever I am staring out the window of the car dramatically and the radio is on, I always pretend I am living in a movie. Am I the only one?**

**Draw a picture of a rainbow unicorn eating a taco in Mushroom Kingdom! Just do it! I hope people keep reading this! :) I can't thank you enough! I had no flames or any really mean things said, and that means a lot!Thanks so much to all my readers! I will try to reply to all your last comments! You guys are the bestest and always will be! **

**Where Adventures Begin,**  
**Alex Almighty**


End file.
